The Secret Sister of Barry Allen
by Trelhu
Summary: Barry Allen loves his sister. He doesn't want her involved in all this Flash business. How will she react when she finds out her beloved older brother is the hero of her city? Read on to know the story of Bella Allen, Barry Allen's secret sister. Warning: Small mentions of rape
1. Secret Sister

**Secret Sister**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

My name is Bella Allen. My brother's name is Barry Allen. I'm 23 years old and just got back from college, (I'm studying to be an actress!) I love my brother, because he's all I have left. When I was nine years old my mother was killed. Barry was eleven. I don't remember much, just red and yellow lightning in our living room. Dad yelled for Barry to take me and run. But we were taken out by one of the lightning things only a second later. Now my dad is in prison for my mother's murder. Barry and I lived with a family friend, Joe West and his daughter Iris, and as much as I love them, I still miss my family.

Barry has been really protective of me ever since. Mostly because afterwards I started having nightmares and when Joe took me to a doctor, they told me I had depression, anxiety, PTSD, and a bunch of other stuff. Barry worried about me so much. He always made sure I took my meds and went to my doctors appointments but it got annoying after a while. He was also really strict, he thought it was my friend's fault I was having such a hard time, so he told my friends that I wasn't going to hang out with them anymore. They believed him and I wound up going through school with no friends.

When I went to college, it was amazing! I was finally free! But Barry still called me every day and made sure I was eating, taking my medicine, and blah blah blah! I love how much he cared about me but I started to really resent it. Especially when I was picked on in grade school for having no friends.

I started to do theatre and sing and dance. That's what I went to school for: the performing arts! I loved it. Barry was proud of me I know. But still he wouldn't leave me alone. So I stopped answering all of his calls, I told him I was busy or in class or something. For about a year I haven't had any contact with my big brother. I do miss him and when he got hit by lightning I went to visit him at the hospital, but then I had to go back to school. I haven't seen him since.

But now I've graduated and I'm moving back to Central City. I can't wait to see Barry again! I can't believe Joe waited this long to tell me he woke up!

 **Word count: 460**

 **Okay this is just a little introduction to the character. Please read, comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! More updates coming quickly!**

 **-the author**


	2. A New Life

**A New Life**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

 _Bella's POV_

I sat on the train looking out at the city, it was raining pretty hard, but I didn't care, I missed my family. Not to mention this was the first time I'd be seeing my brother since he woke up from his coma. It had been a whole year since I'd seen him and I couldn't wait!

I already had it all planned out. I was working at Jitters part time and at a dinner theatre the rest of the time. I knew it wasn't much, but I'd be performing and that alone made me happy.

When the train pulled up into the station i stepped out and opened my bright blue and black umbrella.

I smiled and walked towards my family's house. I put in my earbuds and listened to broadway show tunes. I was just finishing "Once On This Island" when I got to the front door of the West house.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard quick footsteps inside. The door opened to reveal Joe West.

When he saw me his mouth fell open and he let out a little gasp "Bella?!" He asked, disbelief obvious on his face. "What- what are you doing here?"

"I graduated and now I have a job here silly!" I laughed.

He reached out and hugged me tightly. As I melted into his warm, strong arms I heard a voice say "Joe? Who's at the door?" My brother appeared in the doorway. Obviously he couldn't see me at the moment because I was busy being crushed by Joe.

"BARRY!" I cried, and leapt on him, once I had detangled myself from Joe's bear hug.

"Bella?" He asked, his beautiful green eyes filling with tears "Are you really here?"

"You bet I am big brother!" We hugged and cried.

Then Joe moved us all inside for Grandma Esther's eggnog. Barry took away my mug almost immediately, saying that I was to young to be drinking. I rolled my eyes and Joe pretended to get me hot chocolate instead but really just refilled my mug.

Iris came home and she cried too. She really was happy to see me. I was glad to be back home. They asked about college, friends, and boys (in Joe and Barry's cases). I told them that no, I didn't have a boyfriend (true) and that I'd never had a boyfriend (false), that classes were great (true) and the kids were nice (depending on the day).

"I have lots of friends guys and they're good people!" I finally told them.

"And how are you doing with your... you know?" Barry kind of mumbled.

"I'm fine Bar, really! I'm taking my medicine and going to all my appointments. But enough about me. I want to hear about you guys! Barry tell me about your friends!"

Barry started to ramble on about Harrison Wells and some other people named Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon who apparently had helped him get better when he was in a coma. I thought about bringing up the fact that he hadn't called me and I had found out from Iris that he was awake.

But I was having to good a time to ruin it so instead I said "They sound great Barry! I can't wait to meet them!"

Barry instantly paled, then turned strawberry red. He started muttering under his breath. Just as I was going to ask him what was wrong his phone rang.

"Sorry, have to take this." He said and bolted out of the room.

"Oookay?" I asked them turned to Joe "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Joe frowned "but I'm sure gonna find out. In the meantime tell me more about Gotham. It's not really as bad as the news makes it out to be is it?"

Yes I went to Gotham University. No it's not the safest place in the world. Yes I knew Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman. No. There was no way in hell I was going to tell my family that.

"It was great," I lied smoothly "I made friends and even saw Batman once."

"Really?" Now Joe was interested "What was he like?"

"Dark." I answered simply "Looked like, you know, a bat."

Suddenly my phone rang. The caller ID told me it was Bruce.

"I better get this Joe. I'll be right back." I told him and stepped outside. "Hello Bruce. What's up?"

"Not much, just wanted to make sure you got to Central City safely." Came Bruce Wayne's tough voice.

I giggled, underneath that big, dark Batman mask he wears, Bruce is a big softie. "Yes Bruce I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't call you guys sooner. I've been hanging out with my other family."

"That's alright!" Piped a kid's voice (I don't know which, it could have been any of them) "We know you still love us Pheonix!"

"Shhh!" I hissed "Secret identity kid! Watch it!"

"Sorry." The kid said.

"It's alright now go and bother Alfred!" Bruce told the kid.

"Okay!" Came the excited reply followed by the quick footsteps of the child.

I laughed "Got your hands full over there without me Brucie?"

"I don't know how you kept them all in line so well." Bruce said, I could practically hear his frown at being called 'Brucie.'

"Well I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay Bruce?"

"Alright." he grunted "Stay safe. Your apartment's all set up and your gear has already been sent there."

"Thanks Bruce. You're a good friend! Bye!"

"Talk to you soon." Came Bruce's reply then we hung up.

I turned around just in time to see Joe closing the curtains from where he had obviously been watching me on the phone. I gave him a look through the window then came in. "Really?" I asked.

"Barry told me to!" He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"So? Who was that?" He asked.

"Just a friend from Gotham. Nobody special." I told him. "Well I had better get going I have an apartment to unpack. Where's Barry? I should say goodbye."

"Oh... um." Joe rubbed the back of his neck "He already left, emergency at work or something. He went out the back door. He didn't want to disturb you during your call."

"Oh, okay. Well tell him goodnight for me." I said and left quickly. I could hear Joe calling after me but I didn't turn back. I speed walked all the way to my new apartment. When I got there I slammed the door behind me and slid down the wall, I had tears in my eyes. Then I saw my new place. It was beautiful. It was painted blue and white with silver chrome tables. I loved it. All thoughts of Barry left my mind as I set out to explore my new home.

 **Word count: 1149**

 **Awesome! New story! I'm so excited! I've wanted to do a BarrySister story forever! Now I'm doing it! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **The author**


	3. The First Patrol

**The First Patrol**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

As Bella got ready for the long night ahead of her she thought back to the particle accelerator explosion last year.

She had been riding a train back to Central City when it happened. She had wanted to surprise Barry, Joe, and Iris. But she had never gotten to. When the accelerator went off the back of the train had blown up. Bella had escaped with only scratches but had run back in to help save the people still trapped. Her back had been badly burned by falling debris. She still had the scars. But there was no way she was telling her family. So she called Bruce and he sent his private plane to come and bring her back to Gotham.

Once she got back strange things started to happen. Things would randomly burst into flames, she would wake up after a nightmare to find her pajamas burning but herself in no pain. Needless to say, she freaked out. She didn't leave her apartment for a week. Then Bruce and Alfred sent the kids in to get her out. She always had a soft spot for them. They brought her back from her dark place and she started training with Bruce the very next day.

She became Phoenix. A fiery hero of Gotham who saved people with Batman. Now she would be another hero of Central City, they had the Flash but that didn't mean he couldn't use some help.

She pulled on her black skin tight suit. Bruce had special ordered it for her. The only colored parts of her suit were her red mask, with flames flickering around it, and her gloves that protected her hands and kept her from leaving fingerprints.

She stood at the floor to ceiling window and looked out at the city, with a smile she leapt from the window and used her flames to propel herself into the sky.

She saw blasts of blue ice. With a grin she swept down to join the fight between the Flash and Captain Cold.

"Well well well!" She cried, her voice modulator on, landing in front of Cold. "What have we here?"

Without waiting he blasted her with ice, behind her she could hear the Flash screaming for him to stop. But soon she was encased in a block of ice. She closed her eyes then opened them again, this time instead of bright green, they were fiery red-orange.

The ice melted around her "Now that wasn't very nice!" She sighed and blasted him back into a wall with a blast of fire. She turned around. Two people stood holding a vacuum cleaner, with a lot of LED lights on it, their mouths were hanging open.

She cocked an eyebrow at them then noticed the Flash on the ground, staring at her. "Here let me warm you up." She said pointing to his shoulder.

The two people stepped in front of him "Who are you? Where'd you get that suit?" The man asked.

She laughed her tinkling laugh "Call me Phoenix darling! I'm new in town. I'm here to help!"

"Your- your suit's on fire!" The woman commented.

"Oh? It is? That happens sometimes. Now if you want him to keep that arm you'll let me help him." She told them in her sternest voice.

They stepped aside and she walked up to the Flash, who was still staring at her. She placed her hands on his shoulder and smiled, she set off a low heat and melted the ice.

"There you go. I assume you have a doctor who can take care of him back at your... whatever?"

The woman nodded, she was still staring at the flames creeping up the arms of her suit.

She turned around to fly away but the Flash grabbed her ankle "Wait! Thanks" he said "Hey, do I know you?"

"Can't say that you do, like I said, I'm new in town." She grinned "But I had better be going so..." she shook her foot gently and he let go. "Much obliged!" She called as she flew back into the sky.

It was strange, she thought when she finally got home. The Flash had seemed oddly familiar, his voice reminded her of... someone. She wasn't sure who. But she shrugged it off and went to bed, she started work tomorrow morning and she was really looking forward to it!

 _At STAR Labs_

 _Barry's POV_

Who the hell was this Phoenix? And why did she help me? I had so many questions. None of which I could answer at the moment because Cisco was going on and on about her suit.

"...And how did she make it flame retardant? So cool! Is it wrong that I want one?"

And Caitlin was busy talking about how I could have lost my arm if it wasn't for her. Dr. Wells was quiet.

I gathered my courage. I hadn't told them about Bella, I felt terrible about it, but tonight I was going to tell them.

"Hey guys?" I said, nervously "there's something I have to tell you." They all looked at me, eyes wide. "It's pretty big."

"Well it's not like your pregnant dude! Relax! We're team flash! We can handle it!" Cisco joked.

I blurted it out at super speed "Ihaveasister!"

"What?" They all chorused.

I took a deep breath "I have a sister. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about her sooner. She just came back from Gotham University and she's living here now. She wants to meet you guys, since you're my friends and all." I rambled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! You have a sister?" Cisco asked. I nodded. "Cool! Is she hot?"

Caitlin and I looked at him in horror. "What?!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked innocently "Just asking!"

"What's her name Barry?" Caitlin asked kindly.

"Bella. Bella Rose Allen." I told them "She just graduated and now she's working at Jitters and the dinner theatre downtown. She's an actress." I told them all about her. How sweet she was and kind and how bad I felt that I hadn't told them before about her but with the whole saving the city thing it just kinda slipped my mind.

They said it was alright. That they were glad I was telling them now. But I still felt awful.

 **Word count: 1059 words**

 **Cool! Another chapter up! Three in one day! Not to bad! I hope you liked it! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **-the author**


	4. The First Day

**The First Day**

 **I don't own the Flash! Warning! There is a rape scene. Nothing explicit but I'll mark it and if you don't like, don't read!**

 _Bella's POV_

I always hated the first day. First day of school, first day of work, didn't matter. I hated it. But I was going to work at Jitters this morning so I pulled on this.

I put on a smile and stepped out to walk to my first day as a barista.

I walked in and went to get a apron. Iris was still working there so she kind of took me under her wing. She had gotten a job at CCPN though so she wasn't going to be here much longer. I tied my hair back in a cute, but messy, ponytail. It was about shoulder length and a dark chocolate brown color.

I was working for about an hour when some guy came in and started talking to Iris. I could see she was uncomfortable so I went over and said.

"Hey Iris we could use your help back here. The machine is acting weird."

"Oh sure." She said "Hey you remember Tony Woodward from school right?"

Tony Woodward. Of course I remembered that jerk. He picked on my brother once then I stood up to him and he moved on to bullying me. He gave me so many black eyes and bloody noses. No one ever noticed though, I got pretty good at hiding it. Not even Barry knew.

"Sure I remember you Tony!" I plastered on a fake smile "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good." He said "Hey I'm sorry, but I don't really remember your name. What was it again?"

"Oh," I hesitated for a fraction of a second "Bella. Bella Allen."

His eyes darkened. He remembered me.

Crap.

 _Time skip_

Well this is just great. Bruce always said I had a talent for getting myself into tight spots. Long story short, Tony came back and kidnapped Iris and I. Now we're at our old elementary school and I'm not able to do anything in front of Iris because then she'd know I was Pheonix and she'd tell Joe and Barry and they'd make me stop. No way. Not gonna happen.

"Don't worry Bella, the Flash will save us." Iris whispered to me.

"How do you know?" I hissed.

"He's been meeting with me. I write a blog about him."

"So, hold up! You've met the Flash? Dang it Iris! I knew you wrote about him but meeting him makes it seem like you matter to him. That's probably why the metal man took us!" I whisper-yelled.

"Well, taking me makes sense, but why you? You're new in town. Tony didn't even remember you!" She said, kind of loudly.

"Well I took her for fun!" Came Tony's voice "We always had fun when we were kids didn't we Allen?"

With that he grabbed me by the hair and threw me into a wall.

"Stop it Tony!" Iris yelled.

 ***rape scene***

But it was to late, he dragged me into the empty classroom and beat on me until I was covered in hideous bruises. I didn't cry, I had taken worse beatings from The Joker back in Gotham. Then, he did the worst thing imaginable. I won't say it. Even that had never happened to me.

 ***rape scene over***

I lay there, half unconscious and he dragged me back into the hallway. Iris wasn't there. I prayed that she had been smart and ran away.

"Hey!" Came a voice I recognized "Let her go!"

"Flash..." I muttered weakly. That one word was met with a hard hit to the head and I don't remember the rest of it.

When I woke up I was in the hospital. Iris was sitting at my bedside crying and Joe was standing at the window.

"Hey guys," I rasped out "what's up?"

Iris gasped and reached out to hug me but I backed away a little bit. I didn't want to be touched. Tears filled her eyes again.

"Oh no! Iris, please don't cry! Please..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Joe asked.

"What?" I looked up "Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb! Your back is covered in burns, you have bruises everywhere, and they told us that 45% of your body is covered in scar tissue." Joe yelled.

Well crap, again.

Cover story time. "Alright I'm sorry. Yes Tony bullied me a lot when we were kids. I should have told you but I didn't think."

"Damn right you didn't think." Joe muttered.

"As for the burns on my back, I came back last year to surprise you guys. I was on a train when the particle accelerator went off. The back blew up and some burning debris fell on me. I was pinned down for a while until some firemen saved me. I didn't want to worry you guys so I called a friend from Gotham and they came and got me and brought me back."

"Why?" Joe's voice cracked and I could tell he was close to tears. "Why didn't you want us to know?"

"Barry," I sighed "he always worried about me so much, and to be honest, I was sick of it. I was okay. There was no permanent damage, so I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Just then the door opened and Barry ran in. He grabbed me with terror in his eyes and held me close. I froze. I was being touched. Even though it was just my brother, I didn't want it. I started trying to take slow, deep breaths and made eye contact with Joe who nodded and pulled Barry off of me.

"Are you okay? What happened? Oh no!" He saw me panicking.

"Barry," Joe said "I think there's something you should know." He pulled him outside. I could see them through the window. Joe was obviously telling Barry everything that had happened to me and everything I had just told him and Iris.

Barry looked back at me in horror. I sighed, he was never going to leave me alone now.

 _Barry's POV_

My baby sister? No! How could I have let this happen. If only I was faster. I looked through the window at her. She was talking to Iris, like nothing had happened, like she was okay.

"I have to go!" I walk away quickly with Joe shouting after me.

Once I got out of the hospital I ran to STAR labs and confronted Tony. He laughed at me and then in anger I took off my mask. He paled seeing that it was me.

"Oh yeah! You're in trouble now!" I could hear Cisco behind me. But I ignored him and, at super-sonic speed punched Girder in the face. He fell over, unconscious.

"That was for my sister." I said then turned and walked away.

 **Word count: 1153 words**

 **Okay another chapter is up! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists! Thanks for reading!**

 **\- the author**


	5. Healing

**Healing**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

 _STAR labs_

Barry sat with his head in his hands. He had just told Caitlin, Cisco, and Wells everything that had happened to Bella. Now he felt awful.

"I should have been faster! If I had been then she wouldn't have been..."

"Don't blame yourself Barry," Caitlin told him "if it's anyone's fault it's Girder's. Not yours, not Joe's, not Iris's, and certainly not your sister's."

"But..."

"No buts Barry Allen! It is not your fault. Now go be with your sister stupid!" Cisco said.

I sighed "I can't. The way she looks in that hospital bed is just to much. She can't even stand to be touched. I don't know when she'll be better. Or when she'll be well enough to get out. I can't stand it."

"How do you think she feels Barry?" Wells asked "She has just been through something horrific. She needs you now. Go. Be with your family."

I thought about it. Wells was right. "Okay." I said and sped off to see my sister.

 _Bella's POV_

I hope they didn't call Bruce. God that would suck. But I knew they did. He would be here by tomorrow night at the latest. Why did I make him my emergency contact?

I sat in the hospital bed with my book, Iris had to leave, she was going to let work know that I was in the hospital for a while and Joe was sitting in a chair half asleep.

The door opened slowly. It creaked loudly and Joe sat up, now wide awake. In walked a blond man in a suit and tie.

"There you are Joe. Captain Sighn sent me down here to find you." He noticed me "Hey there, what's your name?" He reached out a hand for me to shake but I backed away, pressing myself against the back of the bed.

"Hey," Joe said "look at me Bella! Look at me! You don't need to be scared. This is my partner Eddie Thawne. He won't hurt you pumpkin."

Eddie looked worried "Is she okay?" He asked and Joe grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of the room, nearly running over Barry on the way.

"I'm sorry I left! I was just scared and I shouldn't have run away. Please forgive me." Barry begged.

"Of course I forgive you Barry. I know it can't be easy for you either. But I do have a condition for my forgiveness."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Barry was desperate.

"Once I get out of here," I paused for effect "I want to meet your friends."

Barry sighed in relief "Sure thing sis. Whatever you want."

"Good! Now get out of here. You have work to do." I laughed and he left smiling.

I was alone. The nurse came in every few hours to check my vitals and stuff, so sleeping was out of the question. Then, just as I was dozing off, the door opened and I sat bolt upright. Bruce was standing in the doorway, Alfred was behind him.

"Bruce! Alfred!" I gasped. I knew they would be here but not so soon. "Where are the kids?"

"Barbra is watching them." Bruce said gruffly "We had to see you. They told us everything. Are you alright?"

I couldn't help it. I broke down in tears, and Bruce, shedding his mask, took me in his arms and held me, gently rocking me back and forth. That's how I fell asleep, in my best friend's arms with Alfred guarding the door and keeping out the loud nurse.

 _Time skip: the next morning_

Barry pushed open the door to his sister's hospital room to find her sound asleep, being held by a handsome, dark haired man. Joe, behind him, clapped his hands over Barry's mouth before he could scream. An older man stood up from the chair beside the bed and motioned for them to step outside. Once they were out and the door closed firmly by the stranger, Barry burst.

"Who was that holding my sister?!" He shouted.

"That was Bruce Wayne. I am his butler, my name is Alfred, we are friends of Bella's from Gotham. Mister Wayne is Miss Bella's emergency contact." Alfred said calmly.

"I thought we were her emergency contacts?" Joe asked, Barry was speechless with anger.

"You were, Yes. I assume you are Joe West, her adoptive father, and you are Barry Allen, her brother. She needed someone in town to be her emergency contact so she chose Bruce." Alfred told them. "They became very good friends during her time in Gotham."

"Well then, I guess we had better meet him then." Joe said and pulled the still speechless Barry into the room.

 **Word count: 793 words**

 **No it isn't very long, but I started school today so cut me some slack. I'm sorry. Please read, comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **-The Author**


	6. Family Meet Friends

**Family Meet Friends**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

 _Bella's POV_

They finally let me out of the hospital, it had been a whole week! Barry arranged for me to have weekly check ups with a friend of his, Dr. Snow, so they agreed I wouldn't have to come back. Bruce and Alfred flew back to Gotham two days ago, they said that the kids were causing trouble.

But they had met Barry and Joe. That was a disaster. I've blocked out the finer points but basically Barry was the strict, overbearing, disapproving big brother the whole time and Joe, well, he tried, badly. The whole experience was just a nightmare.

Everyone took turns staying with me. But Bruce and Alfred were always there, taking turns napping on the couch. Barry was clearly resentful that they were my emergency contacts and not him and Joe, even though I explained that I needed someone in Gotham to be able to help me.

But enough bad stuff. Today I'm meeting Barry's friends and I'm so excited!

I sat at Jitters nervously, I hadn't been back since "the incident" as I'm calling it. I was waiting for Barry and his friends to arrive. It had been ten minutes already but I wasn't to worried, it was Barry, he's late for everything. But soon ten minutes became twenty then an hour then two. Finally I gave up and went home.

 **Barry's POV**

I had just finished defeating a meta we called Blackout when Caitlin sat me down and told me all the research she had done on Phoenix. Apparently she is a superhero from Gotham, she works with Batman, and has control over fire. This went on for about half an hour. Then I got a text from Iris.

 _Iris- Barry did you forget something?_

 _Barry- no I don't think so_

 _Iris- are you sure? Cause Bella just walked out of Jitters with tears in her eyes._

 _Barry- oh my god I did forget! We were supposed to meet her there so she could meet Caitlin and Cisco!_

 _Iris- Well you had better get your butt over to her apartment, she seems really upset._

 _Barry- I will thanks Iris!_

I lowered my phone "Caitlin, Cisco! I totally forgot we were supposed to meet Bella at Jitters!"

"Oh man!" Cisco complained "You mean I have to wait longer to meet this hot and mysterious sister?"

"Ignore him," Caitlin told me "go be with her, we can meet her later."

"Thanks Caitlin!" I yelled over my shoulder, already heading out the door.

I went to Bella's apartment but she wasn't there. I checked the house, the dinner theatre she worked at, I even did a quick run through of the city. But she was nowhere to be found. I did see Phoenix flying over some buildings though.

 **A few days later**

 **Bella's POV**

There was a bank robbery in progress. I had a feeling there was something different about this one and sure enough when I got there the people were all busy beating each other to a pulp. I rolled my eyes, of course. This just had to happen on the day I was supposed to meet Barry's friends.

Suddenly the Flash ran in. He stopped some lady from killing a man. He was lucky, the bullet hit a thin strip of metal in the donation container. It was a really close shave. I groaned internally, this guy really needed some proper training. The thief got away anyways.

"Hey Flash!" I yelled "Fancy seeing you here!"

His face, or what I could see of it, lit up "Phoenix!" He called out "Can I have a word with you?"

I smirked, "If you can catch me first!" I laughed and flew out over the city. I knew the Flash couldn't catch me, he wasn't quite fast enough. But he sure would try. I lost him after about ten minutes then went home to get ready to meet Barry's friends.

I wore a navy blue dress with a tan sweater and high heeled brown boots. After an hour of primping, don't judge me I want to make a good first impression, I was finally ready.

When I got to Jitters I only had to wait five minutes this time. Barry walked in with a pretty lady with long brown hair and a man with long black hair. I waved them over and we ordered. Well I didn't order Barry insisted that I get hot chocolate.

I was introduced to Dr. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon. They seemed really nice. We talked for half an hour before Barry got an alert that he was needed at a crime scene. He left but Caitlin, Cisco, and I stayed and kept talking. They asked me about Gotham, Cisco seemed really interested in the heroes there, and my shows. They told me about working at STAR Labs and their boss, Dr. Harrison Wells.

Bruce refused to do business with Dr. Wells, he said that there was something "shady" about him. Oh well, #onlyingotham I guess!

We had been talking for a while when a blonde lady walked in and made a beeline for us. "Hi Caitlin! Hi Cisco! Hi- sorry I don't know your name?"

"That's alright," I told her "my name is Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Felicity!" She seemed kind of familiar "Do you guys know where Barry is?" She asked.

"He had a crime scene but he should be back soon if you want to wait for him." I smiled.

"Thanks but I think I'll just walk around town for a while." She was so bubbly "By the way, how do you know Barry?"

I frowned "I'm his sister."

"What?" She laughed "Barry doesn't have a sister!"

"Yes he does." I was starting to get annoyed. "I'm pretty sure I would know my own brother."

Caitlin pulled this Felicity aside and whispered to her for a minute. I could see her face change to a look of slight horror. Then she ran out the door.

Caitlin came back over "She's gone to look for Barry." She told me "It was great meeting you but Cisco and I should head back to STAR Labs."

"Alright have a nice day!" I said. We all left. I got home and quickly changed into my Phoenix suit. Then I flew out over the city, I stopped pretty thieves, I stopped muggers, basically I did my job. But I got bored, so I decided to go home and call my friends.

I got home and talked to Bruce, Alfred, and the kids. Then they had to go, the Penguin was causing trouble.

 **Word count: 1113 words**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you liked the chapter! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **The author**


	7. Phoenix Meets Arrow

**Phoenix Meet Arrow**

 **I don't own the Flash! Or Arrow!**

Barry ran to the abandoned apartment building where the ping from the stolen cash had come from. He got there just in time as a cop shot at Joe. Suddenly Phoenix flew in and knocked the guy back with a gentle blast. As the man fell a net shot from and arrow flew over his head. Barry and Joe sat up and stared.

Phoenix glared and groaned audibly "Seriously man? I had this. You just had to show up and ruin all the fun." She pouted and flew away out the window.

"Nice mask," The Arrow called to Barry and jumped out a trapdoor on the ceiling. Barry grinned.

Barry beat Oliver to Diggle and Felicity by seconds.

"By the way, I gave Oliver like, an half hour head start." He boasted.

"Hi Barry." Felicity waved, drink from Big Belly Burger still in hand.

"Hey, Felicity." Barry smiled "How you doing Dig?" He asked the stunned man.

"You're fast."

"And you're a Master of the obvious!" Called a voice from above. Barry flashed on his mask as Phoenix floated down and landed softly in front of them.

"You're on fire."

"Why thank you Mr. Diggle! You really know how to make a girl feel special." Phoenix giggled.

Barry, deciding to deal with the fiery superhero later, asked "Did you guys not tell him about me?"

"Seeing is believing, or... drooling." Felicity chuckled.

"Ah Felicity Smoak! I've heard so much about you!" Phoenix was hiding her anger at the Arrow with excitement.

Suddenly the Arrow pulled up on his motorcycle and stormed up to the Flash.

"Hey, thanks for showing up back there, but I had that." Barry told him.

"Ha! You mean I had that!" Phoenix laughed.

The Arrow looked at the Flash, then at Phoenix, then back at the Flash before pointing to the female superhero "Who's this?" He asked darkly.

"Name's Phoenix! And you Mr. Queen took my shot at that meta!"

Suddenly an arrow was pointed at her nose. "How do you know my name?!" He growled. Dig, Felicity, and Barry all took a step back.

"Easy with that pal! You might hurt somebody! Relax, I've known for a while. Batman told me."

"You know Batman?!" Diggle and Felicity screamed.

"Yes." The Arrow managed then lowered his bow "How do you know him?"

"Simple! We're friends! We work together." Phoenix was so cheery it made Oliver's head hurt. "Anyway I just came to do this..." and she punched him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Oliver asked indignantly.

"A few things. First you almost took my head off the last time I was in Starling, and second that shot you took tonight nearly killed that Meta." Phoenix scolded him "Now I do need to get going, I have a life and even superheroes need sleep! Ta-ta!" And she flew off into the night.

"She's on fire."

"I know Dig." Barry and Oliver sighed together.

As Bella got ready for her first day back at work since the "incident" she smiled. She knew Oliver Queen was in town and she knew she'd meet him probably today. She was happy she'd punched him, he'd most likely have a nasty bruise.

She pulled on a blue and white dress with a red sweater, red earrings, red high heels, and a black purse.

She looked in the mirror, grinned, and headed to work.

She was working for maybe and hour before Barry walked in and sat down with Felicity and Oliver.

Smiling Bella brought them their coffee. "Hi Barry!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek "How you doing big brother?"

"Big brother?" Oliver asked "This? She's your sister?"

"Yeah," Bella said "Did he not tell you about me either?"

Barry stuttered in shock.

"Oh relax Barry I'm not mad. And we both know Cisco can't keep his mouth shut around a pretty girl." She stuck out her hand "Bella Allen, nice to meet you." Oliver shook her hand firmly, noting her slight flinch at the contact, "And of course Felicity and I met the other day."

Felicity smiled awkwardly and gave a little wave "Hi..."

"I get off in about half an hour but my boss is on me about missing so much work since..." she trailed off and the blood drained from her face fo a moment then she shook her head and her cheeks regained their color "Anyway I'll see you around Barry, Felicity, Mr. Queen!" And she went off to her next table.

"What the hell Barry?" Oliver exploded as quietly as he could "Come on." And he dragged him out of the coffee house.

Oliver told Barry the name he had gotten and Felicity had roped him into helping more with the case. He wasn't happy. Not to mention that Batman had told this girl his secret identity. They'd only met a few times and he still didn't know the Bat's real name.

Now he was waiting for Barry to arrive for the training he had planned. He had picked a secluded old warehouse, he knew Barry was going to get shot at least twice in this training session and he decided that he would rather not deal with Barry's foster dad and Harrison Wells and their disapproval of his teachings.

Barry soon arrived and was, as he predicted, shot in the back on the first try. He rolled his eyes. He had his work cut out for him.

Phoenix was flying over the city trying to clear her head. Ever since she had met Oliver Queen she was on edge, the memories of a large, strong man hit her hard and she nearly fell out of the sky. Catching herself she noticed the Flash running along below her. Bored and in need of a distraction she followed him.

Roy G. Bivalo. That's who the Flash has found. Fabulous. He fought for a few seconds before knocking Bivalo's sunglasses to the floor.

"Have some real anger." He growled and his eyes flashed red. At the same time the Flash's eyes turned red too. And Bivalo escaped while Phoenix was distracted by worry about the Flash.

She followed him back to STAR labs and once she was sure he was safe inside she went on her way, deciding to search for Bivalo herself.

Bella called Barry and they decided to meet at Jitters again to talk, she had a funny feeling in her stomach that told her something was really wrong with her brother.

When Barry walked in and saw her he smiled and came over. She had already ordered for herself and the waitress came to take her brother's order.

"Barry is everything okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah sure. Why?" Barry was nervous, never a good sign and since he got whammied by Bivalo it was especially bad news.

"I just have a feeling. Do you have something to tell me? Something you want to talk about? Anything?"

"You know what?" Barry was mad, it was ridiculous he didn't have a reason to be, "Yeah I do have some things to say to you, little sister. You come back after all these years of virtually no contact and you act like everything's okay. Well it's not." Oliver, Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco, Joe, and Iris walked in "You were back here for what three days? Four? And you got yourself kidnapped and raped!"

"Barry!" Iris and Joe yelled.

"No stay out of it! This is between me and my sister! You shouldn't have come back! Why don't you just go back to Gotham and Bruce Wayne and his fancy butler and get the hell out of my life!" He screamed, drawing quite a bit of attention.

"Barry, please-" Bella pleaded but was cut off by a slap to the face by her older brother. She fell back into the chair she had been sitting in and stared. Joe rushed over and tried to grab Barry but he walked out, Iris stayed with Bella and hugged her, Oliver and Felicity stood there awkwardly.

Soon Iris took Bella home and left her there to rest. But she couldn't sleep. Her brother, who she loved and adored, had outed her secret to everyone in Jitters, including his friends. How dare he. Hours passed and Bella curled up, crying and fell into a restless sleep, plagued by dreams of elementary school, bullies, and her brother.

 **Word count: 1406 words**

 **I'm back! Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the wait but I'm back and writing again. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love always,**

 **The author!**


	8. Christmas With The Flash

**Christmas With The Flash**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

Bella stayed in bed for three days, she was miserable. Finally she called Bruce and he invited her to visit. She spent a week in Gotham with her super family, partying, drinking, and defeating super villains. Finally it was a few days before Christmas and Bella went home to Central City.

As her train pulled into the station she closed her book and packed up her backpack. She got off and made her way back to her apartment and checked her mailbox only to find it overflowing with holiday cards. Bella proceeded to lug all the envelopes to her kitchen, and check her voicemail and got a message from Joe that they were having dinner at the house tonight and if she would come. She texted him that she would be there as long as she didn't have to speak to Barry.

She spent the day catching up on work for her first show at the dinner theatre. The time passed quickly and soon she realized it was time to head to Joe's. She pulled on a cream pencil skirt, red flowing shirt, cream heels, red earrings, and a large red bracelet with a shiny white purse.

She plugged in her headphones and walked to Joe's house. She played _Next to Normal_ and was humming along to the songs. When she got to the house she knocked and took out her music. Joe opened the door and let her in. She helped bake cookies in the kitchen.

She heard Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, and Eddie come in and start talking. She stayed in the kitchen, she wasn't ready to see them yet. Finally she heard Joe come back, he had needed to run to the precinct for something, and she came out carrying the platter of cookies.

Barry was there. Without speaking to him she offered everyone cookies and said hello to Caitlin and Cisco. She greeted Iris with a tight hug and shook hands with Eddie, Iris's boyfriend, who she vaguely remembered from the the hospital. Joe smiled at her and they placed the angel on top of the tree together. She stayed there until late then Joe asked her to sing for them. Bella agreed.

She stood up and started to sing

 _Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree_

 _How lovely are thy branches?_

 _Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree_

 _How lovely are thy branches?_

 _Your boughs so green in summertime_

 _Stay bravely green in wintertime._

 _Oh Christmas tree , oh Christmas tree,_

 _How lovely are thy branches?_

Everyone stood up and applauded for her and she smiled sweetly, blushing "Okay! Thank you all!" And she took a bow making everyone laugh.

She sat down and instantly Barry sat down next to her. "Where have you been?" He asked. "We haven't heard from you for nearly two weeks! Why didn't you call us!"

"I was in Gotham with some friends. And I did call, just not you." Bella told her brother.

"Look I get what I said was mean but you can't just leave like that!" Barry was mad.

"I was with my friends! And Barry, I'm not a kid anymore! I can do what I want. I had every right to leave, I could have stayed away for much longer. You hit me. You told everybody in Jitters what had happened to me. My boss made me leave because he thought working there was going to be to hard for me. I lost one job already because of you. Thank God the theatre was understanding or else I'd have no job at all!" Bella told him calmly.

"You are still my little sister and I want you safe!"

"I don't care!" Bella finally lost it "All my life you have done nothing but be on my back about everything. You made it so I had no friends elementary through high school. I want to forgive you for this someday but right now I can't." Bella stood up, grabbed her bag and said "Thank you for the lovely Christmas Joe. Nice to see you Iris, Caitlin, Cisco. And it was great to meet you Eddie but I have to go." And she stormed out the door.

"Barry-" Joe facepalmed.

Phoenix flew over the city tears trickling down her face. She could only cry when she felt strong enough, and though she was mad at Barry she still loved him. Suddenly she saw a man on fire down below. She turned into a dive and landed in front of him only to notice that he didn't seem to be in any pain.

"Hey! You okay?" She asked, slowly approaching the burning man.

"Stay back! I don't want to hurt you." The man cried.

"Honey you can't hurt me." Pheonix smiled "I'm like you." And she lit her hand on fire.

"You are!" The man was surprised.

"Yep. Look I can help you. Why don't we sit down and talk for a while?"

So they sat and he told her his story. His name was Martin Stein and he was trapped in the body of a man named Ronald Raymond. Together they had superpowers. But Stein had to stay in charge because Ronald wanted to get back to his fiancé, a woman named Caitlin Snow.

"Caitlin? I know her!" Phoenix told him "Don't worry, she's safe. She's friends with my brother, she treated him when he was in a coma. Look I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you about Caitlin and I'll give you a place to stay. In return you let me train you. Okay?"

"Can we know your name first dear and then have some time to think about it?" Martin asked.

"I guess I can tell you my alias. For now call me Phoenix. I'm from Gotham. Don't worry I know how to train you. I worked with Batman."

"Fascinating!" Martin exclaimed "What was he like?"

"He's a sweetheart if he likes you but he'll be tough on you no matter what." She told him.

"Let us think about this proposition and we can meet back here, say, in a week?"

"Sounds good to me! I'll see you then, and if you ever need anything, just fire a blast into the air and I'll come and find you okay?"

"Deal." He said "But only if you do the same."

"You got it pal!" And Phoenix got up, waved at her new friend, and flew away.

 **Word count: 1074 words**

 **Wow I'm writing quite a bit now! And I'm in school, so if there's ever a time I don't update quickly that's why. So Bella has met Firestorm! I have a plan for the next chapter already and I look forward to hearing what you all think of it! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love you always,**

 **The author**


	9. Revenge of the Rouges

**Revenge of the Rouges**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

There was a break in. Someone had frozen a wall and driven a car through it to trap the Flash. Phoenix arrived at the same time as the cops. No one was there. She cursed and looked around for the Flash but he was nowhere to be found.

Bella walked into the precinct with coffee for Joe, Eddie, and Barry. She may be mad at him right now but she still loved him. As she walked into Barry's lab she heard them talking indistinctly but she came in anyway and dropped off the coffee without speaking.

"Hey! Who's that fifth cup for sweetheart?" Joe asked her.

Smiling mysteriously she answered "A friend." And she left.

When she got back to her apartment she pulled on her Phoenix suit and flew out to meet up with Martin Stein.

"Hello Professor Stein!" She called spotting him under the bridge "How are you today?"

"I am quite well Miss Phoenix," he replied shakily accepting the coffee "we have considered your offer and we accept the training but we cannot impose on you in your own home."

"Really it's no trouble." Phoenix assured them.

"No but we do appreciate the offer."

"If you're sure." She sighed. Then her crime detection device went off. "Sorry looks like there's trouble. We can meet for training tomorrow morning in the field outside of town. See you there!" She called as she flew off.

Captain Cold was in the process of stealing a prized piece of modern art from the airport when Phoenix and the police showed up. When Phoenix got there a man was yelling.

"Why do they call you people the heat? I'm the heat!"

"Really?" She called "Cause you look like you're pretty reliant on that gun of yours!"

He growled and shot fire at her from his gun. She was alight suddenly. It just felt like a tickle to her but she heard cops screaming in horror as she floated to the ground.

"Aww! You guys care about me!" She joked. Then shook herself and the fire went out, then she flicked her wrist at the fire on the ground and it went out too. Joe and Eddie stared at her.

"Thanks." Joe finally managed.

"No problem." She laughed "Now I need a word with the Flash. Why isn't he here?"

"He um thinks we can handle it." Joe stuttered.

"Well, be glad I was here. You all would be dead otherwise." Phoenix scolded and flew away.

Bella went with Caitlin to talk to Jason Rush the next night. The talk gave them few answers and more questions. As they were walking out to her car, Caitlin insisted on driving Bella home, the door was hit with a stream of ice. They turned around slowly to see two men.

"Car trouble?" One of them asked. The women started to scream as the larger one grabbed them.

'Crap. Why does this keep happening to me?' Bella thought.

"Joe! Anything?" Barry asked hurrying up to his foster dad.

"There's no sight of Caitlin or Bella." Joe worried.

"Oh my God." Barry whispered. "We're getting them back. We have to find Snart."

"Damn right we do." Joe agreed "Come on, let's go." And they left the crime scene.

After Snart's invitation for a fight and the threats on Caitlin and Bella's lives, Mick was trying to scare Caitlin and Bella with fire. It wasn't working out as planned.

"Do whatever you want with me but leave him alone." Caitlin told the arsonist.

"He won't come for me," Bella told the criminals "he doesn't even know me. He saved me once but that wasn't about me. It was about a stupid Metahuman."

Caitlin got quiet.

"What?" Bella snapped "It's not like I know him or anything. Oh quit trying to scare me with that little match!" She yelled at Rory "You won't burn me."

"Wanna bet little lady?" He asked.

"Sure. Your boss over there doesn't want damaged goods."

"Bella, shut up!" Caitlin hissed.

"No." Bella growled "Burn me all you want but let her go. She's not a part of this."

"Isn't she?" Snart questioned "She works with your little buddy the Flash."

"Well duh!" Bella exclaimed "She's a doctor. I'm sure she's patched up everyone in the city with superpowers at some point or another. And the Flash does get his butt kicked quite a bit in case you hadn't noticed."

"Fine. Let her go Mick." Snart growled "But keep the kid."

Rory untied Caitlin and shoved her out the door. "Now can I burn the kid Snart?"

"No, not yet."

"Actually after my friend gets far enough away and you leave I'll be escaping on my own thank you very much." Bella smirked.

"And just how do you plan on doing that missy?" Snart asked.

"Like I'd be dumb enough to tell you my plan."

"Mick! C'mon. We've got a fight with the Flash to win. She can't get out of her bonds and even if she does the trap will kill her quick enough."

She sat there for close to an hour, alone and bored. Then Joe and Cisco walked in. Cisco ran up to her but set off the trap and she was knocked over and untied by Joe.

"Thanks," she muttered "Now I gotta go." And she ran out. She changed into her Phoenix suit in the air and flew as fast as she could to where the Flash was fighting Captain Cold and Heatwave.

"I can't get them to cross streams. Speed isn't getting it done." The Flash shouted.

"Then maybe you need a woman's touch, Flash." She called as she floated down.

"Argh! You!" Mick screamed and shot her with fire.

The Flash screamed and she just sighed. "Really you should have more faith in me." She told him "Now I got Rory. You take Snart."

Barry realized what Phoenix was doing and took her advice. He got Snart to fire at him and then cross streams with Mick. Then they stood over Snart together and the Flash thanked Eddie and ran off but he took Phoenix with him.

Barry flashed them to STAR labs and set down the fiery super hero.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"I think it would be a good idea for us to work together." The Flash told the burning girl. "Um, could you... um put yourself out?"

"What? Oh sorry." She shook herself and the flames went out. "Work together? The Flash and Phoenix working together! Ha! Sorry pal but I'm not sure that's a good idea. You abandoned the people when Snart and Rory stole that art. You only got involved when your friend and that girl got kidnapped. How am I supposed to know you won't do the same next time? How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I won't!" Barry said angrily "I know how to make you trust me!" He had an idea.

He took off his mask and Phoenix gasped. "Barry Allen?"

 **Word count : 1171 words**

 **Two chapters in one day, wow! I really hope you liked it. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The author**


	10. The Sound and the Fury

**The Sound and the Fury**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

Phoenix left, flying out the window. Behind her she could hear Cisco moaning "Aw man! She broke our window!"

Her brother was the Flash. Crap. Oh God, what was she going to do? Nothing could ever be the same again.

Bella was finishing training with Stein and Ronnie when she got a notification that there was an attack on Rathaway Industries.

"Wanna help with this one professor?" She asked.

"No, thank you Miss Allen," yeah, she told him her name "I think it would be best if you handled this alone."

"Alright. If you're sure." And Pheonix flew off calling "Bye! See you later!"

She arrived quickly at the scene only to see a man firing blasts of sound waves at police cars.

The Flash zoomed in, knocking the man over and said "It's over Rathaway."

"You know my name." The man mused "I know some names too. Caitlin Snow. Cisco Ramon. Harrison Wells. I can hear the radio waves emulating from your suit. About 1900 megahertz. Is that them on the other end, listening?"

"They're not the only ones." Pheonix declared and landed in front of the man.

"Who are you?" Rathaway asked.

"Call me Pheonix and stop the pointless threats of you please."

Rathaway turned his attention back to the Flash "Are they gonna hear you and your little girlfriend die?"

Pheonix gagged "Ew! Girlfriend? Yuck! No way!" She looked at Barry "Sorry Flash."

Barry rolled his eyes then answered Rathaway "No. They're gonna hear you get your ass kicked."

"Okay." Hartley smirked then blasted the Flash through the glass sign with a sound wave from his gloved hand. He next tried to blast Pheonix but she floated into the air and dodged the attack. After a few shots he finally hit her and sent her flailing into a building. The Flash got up and fought Rathaway, throwing billy clubs at him that he "borrowed" from police at the scene.

"Looks like you're not as smart as everyone says." He said once he had disarmed the villain.

"Smart enough to have figured out who Harrison Wells really is. You see, I know his secret." Rathaway taunted.

Pheonix flew down, slightly wobbly from her crash "You got him Flash?" She asked and Barry nodded "Good, then I'll be on my way."

"Wait!" Barry called "Have you, uh, thought about the offer?"

"Maybe..." Pheonix said and soared off into the sky.

Bella went home and dressed in her favorite loose purple shirt, black jeans, with a black jacket, black earrings, a shiny purple purse, and violet high heeled shoes.

She went out to meet up with Iris and Barry at Jitters. She arrived first and ordered a coffee. Barry came soon after and they sat together in uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," Barry finally said, breaking the silence "I shouldn't have said what I did. It was wrong and I'm really sorry."

"I know you are Barry, but I can't just let this go. You hit me, got me fired, and exposed a secret. I know you didn't mean to. Joe told me you had an accidental encounter with a Metahuman and that triggered it. I can forgive what you said. But I can't just let you off the hook for hitting me."

"But- but" Barry said.

"No. Stop. I can forgive you, in time. But not now. For now I can be civil. But I can't help thinking..." Bella trailed off.

"What?"

"Well," Bella sighed "I can't help thinking that maybe what you thought isn't the only secret you're keeping from me."

Barry had to think fast, what if she knew, or suspected, that he was the Flash? He didn't want her involved in any of this Metahuman business.

"I promise it was the only thing I was keeping from you."

Bella looked at him sadly "Alright, but Bar, If you ever need someone to talk to, or need help with something, I'm here for you."

They sat quietly for another minute before Iris walked in "No, no, no, I am having the worst day ever. We all can't be having the worst day ever. Okay? And I was really looking forward to getting some good complaining in."

"Hey my day was fine, thank you very much! I got the lead in my first show at the theatre, hung out with my friends, and now I get to see you two!" Bella defended.

"Well, fire away" Barry told Iris.

"Okay, well..." Iris went on a long-winded rant about work, a guy named Mason Bridge, and how she was only hired because the editor thought she had an in with the Flash.

"Well people we admire aren't always what we'd like them to be." Barry told Iris.

"Yeah," Bella chimed in "I tell ya, I worked with this acting legend at school, total jerk! Kept trying to kiss the girls in class."

"Well said Barry." Iris told her friend "And I hope you reported him." She said to Bella.

"Duh!" Was her childish response.

"So, I'm screwed." Iris sighed.

"No, look-" Barry set down his coffee "if this Mason guy doesn't see what a talented journalist you are, then he's probably a lousy writer."

"Barry," Bella hissed "he won the Pulitzer."

"Twice, I think." Iris added.

"Oh. Good for him." They all burst into giggles.

"Thanks Barry, Bella." Iris told her best friends "Having someone believe in me, it's, um- a small... really, really big thing."

"Yeah." The siblings agreed.

Iris and Bella went to get more drinks and when they got back Barry was gone.

"Where do you think he went?" Iris asked Bella.

"Not a clue." Bella shrugged "But it actually gives me a chance to tell you something. Come back to my apartment with me?"

"Sure." And they headed out.

Bella took Iris back to her apartment and slowly closed the door.

"Okay. I have something to show you, and you may not like it. But you can't tell anyone. Not you dad, not Eddie, and especially not Barry. Do you understand?"

Iris nodded slowly.

"Good." And Bella pressed the secret button revealing her secret wall hiding her suit, mask, gloves, and station. "I am Phoenix."

"Wow!" Was all Iris could say.

 **Word count: 1043 words**

 **Hello again lovely readers! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love always,**

 **The author**


	11. Iris Knows

**Iris Knows**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

Iris sat down on a nearby chair "You're Phoenix?" She asked disbelieving.

"Um... Yes?" Bella sighed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I was worried you would tell Barry and Joe and they'd make me stop."

Iris rubbed her temples "Oh boy... you're Phoenix!"

"Iris I thought we covered this already!"

"Yeah, yeah I know but still! You're a superhero! You've been a superhero for longer than the Flash! You're so much cooler than him too!" And she jumped up to hug her female best friend.

"Oomph! Iris... can't... breath!" Bella gasped for air.

Iris pulled back laughing "Sorry, I just can't believe it! I'm shocked. Wait! Does this mean you know who Batman is?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you his name. Sorry." Bella told her friend.

"Aww!" Suddenly an alarm went off "What's that?" Iris asked.

"Trouble," Bella frowned "big, bad trouble. By the name of Hartley Rathaway."

Bella grabbed her suit and changed quickly, telling her friend "Stay here Iris!" She flew out the window.

Rathaway was busy destroying cars on the dam when Phoenix arrived. People were running and screaming in fear, trying to get away. Hartley climbed on top of a car as Phoenix swooped down in front of him. She sent a blast of fire his way but he dodged it.

"You just won't quit! I thought the Flash had you in custody?" She groaned.

"Rook to Knight four." Hartley said quietly and blasted a car off the edge of the dam.

Phoenix screamed "No!" And dove off the side to try and catch the woman. Suddenly the Flash ran onto the scene, and reached the falling car first he got the woman out and told her to run.

"Flash." Phoenix nodded to her fellow hero.

"Phoenix!" He called "Take him down together?"

"It would be my pleasure." She smiled.

Hartley blasted more cars off the dam and Phoenix and Barry moved quickly to get the people out.

The Flash dodged the sonic blasts, reached Hartley, ripped his gloves off, and told the man "Its over! You lose!"

"Amazing." Hartley mused "He replaced me with you? Total moron."

"Hey that's not very nice!" Phoenix floated down behind him.

"I got you with the same trick twice." Hartley told the heroes. Then his gloves started to vibrate at a high frequency. Barry clasped his hands to his ears and Phoenix, not having time to switch on her ear-protection gear screamed and fell over.

"I got the idea watching you and Harrison chit-chat... to use your suit's own speakers to kill you. That feeling? That's your organs shearing apart." Hartley stood up and circled the Flash. "And you activated the frequency when you disarmed me. In chess, we call that a discovered attack. You don't see it until it's too late. Right Harrison?"

Phoenix reached for her ears to flip the switch to turn on her gear "Not... too... late..." she muttered and flipped the switch. She stood up, shaking slightly. "It's never too late."

"How?" Hartley asked her.

"Little gift from a friend." She smiled, thinking of Batman.

Then he kicked her off the dam. She fell and yelled. She was still too disoriented to use her powers. She hit the ground hard. She wasn't dead, not yet at least. She heard the shrill frequency above, but it sounded different. Soon the Flash was beside her, lifting her up gently and running her to STAR labs. She was laid gently on a bed and the woman, Caitlin Snow, was treating her wounds.

"Whoa!" She gasped.

"What?" Barry was really worried on the bed next to her.

"Her wounds are healing twice as fast as yours!" Caitlin explained "How is this possible?"

"Batman." Phoenix hissed in pain "Lots Of experience with fast healing."

"Well she'll need to stay here for a while," Caitlin started.

"No." Phoenix was firm "Thanks for the save Barry, but I'm okay, really."

"And how exactly do you know Mr. Allen's name?" Harrison wells rolled into the room.

"Let's just say we go back awhile." Phoenix got up and said "Thanks. See you later." And out the window she went.

Bella crashed through her window and landed on top of Iris "Oops! Sorry Iris!" She told her.

"That's ok. What happened? Is that blood?"

"Rathaway attacked a dam. The Flash defeated him but I got knocked off the dam. As for the blood, well most of that's mine." Bella sighed.

"Whoa." Iris stared.

"Here, let me change them we can talk. Okay?"

"Yeah... Okay" Iris was in shock. Bella came back in dressed for the day dressed in a blue high necked dress with a multicolored scarf around her neck.

"So, I assume you have questions." Bella said sitting down on the couch with two plates of perfect pancakes.

"Um... yeah some." Iris said.

"Well ask away. I'll answer all that I can."

"When did this happen?" Iris started simply.

"After the particle accelerator exploded last year." Bella told her friend.

"And you've kept this to yourself this whole time!? No one else knows?" Iris was upset and worried for her friend's mental health after keeping this secret for so long.

"No. Batman knows who I am. As well as Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood, Batgirl, and the rest of the crew." Bella explained.

"Wow! So what's he like? Batman?" Iris asked amazed.

"I don't know. He's a real dad friend I guess. He's hard on everyone but I know he loves us all to bits." Bella grinned.

"Crap!" Iris exclaimed, looking at the clock "I'm gonna be late!"

"Go then, we can talk more later." Bella told Iris.

"I'll hold you to that!" Iris called over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

"And don't tell anyone!" Bella shouted.

 **Word count: 971 words**

 **A little shorter, sorry! I really hope you liked the chapter, it's kind of a filler but it has a little action in it. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love always,**

 **The author**


	12. Crazy for You

**Crazy for You**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

A car was flipped over, there were sparks flying everywhere from a fallen power line. The Flash arrived at the scene and vibrated the car door open, helping the trapped people inside to escape. But as he was helping the woman out of the vehicle the cut power line fell into a puddle of oil and caught fire. The flames spread to the car and sent it up in a massive explosion that the Flash just barely managed to escape with the woman.

Phoenix flew down and, with a flick of her wrist, put out the fires and extinguished the sparks. The police cheered and thanked the hero's. Barry then grabbed Phoenix and ran her to STAR labs.

"A pleasure working with you as always Mr. Allen, but kindly stop kidnapping me!" Pheonix screamed once they had reached the lab.

"Okay! Okay I'm sorry." Barry put his hands up, his suit was already on the mannequin "I should have asked first."

"Dude." Cisco said starting to clean the suit "That was insane. I mean, even I'm having a hard time getting mad at you for dirtying up my suit."

Barry turned to his friend "Okay, when are we gonna start considering it my suit?"

"I'd be comfortable calling it our suit."

"Aww! It's their suit now!" Pheonix said her voice dripping with sarcasm "Now why am I here?"

"Well we've been partners for a while, and um we wanted to know who you are?" Barry said, but it came out sounding more like a question.

"If you knew who I was," Phoenix narrowed her eyes "you'd put a stop to these heroics of mine and probably lock me in your pipeline to keep me safe."

"No way! We're partners!" Barry argued "None of us would do that."

"Uh-huh." She flew out the window "See you later Flash!"

Dr. Wells grimaced and said "I told you that wasn't a good idea Mr. Allen."

"Okay, well, I thought it would work." Barry said frustrated.

A woman had broken into Iron Heights and broken her boyfriend out of prison. A case Barry was working on hard. He was telling Working on it as the Flash with Dr. Wells, Joe, Caitlin, and Cisco when Phoenix strolled through the door.

"So a teleporting Metahuman? Huh? Weird but handy." She joked.

"But you can fly!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Not even Barry's cells move this fast." Caitlin looked at the screen "I've never seen anything like it."

"So Clay Parker is a Metahuman?" Joe asked confused.

"Not so fast." Dr. Wells and Phoenix said together then looked at each other.

Phoenix gestured for Dr. Wells to continue "The particulate residue Barry gathered at Iron Heights does contain Clay Parker's DNA, but also the DNA of a woman."

"Run her DNA against the CCPD criminal database." Barry told them "See if you get a match."

"On it!" Phoenix nudged Cisco aside and started searching.

"Barry, a word?" Joe beckoned him into the hallway "You told Phoenix your identity? Why?"

"Well," Barry rubbed the back of his neck "I didn't tell her my name, she just kinda knew."

"How?" Joe wondered.

"I don't know, she won't tell us how. Only that 'We go back awhile' and she won't tell us who she is." Barry sighed.

Joe rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples "Well that narrows it down." He said sarcastically "You know so many people Barr. How are we gonna figure out who she is?"

"You're not." Came a voice "I'll tell you when I'm sure I can trust you both not to flip out on me." Phoenix said "Now come back in, we found a match. Someone named Shawna Baez."

Cisco went down to the pipeline to talk to Harley Rathaway.

"I've had the biggest craving for Thai food." Hartley said.

"You said you knew what happened to Ronnie and how he was still alive. And you said Professor Stein was at STAR Labs the night of the explosion." Cisco stated.

"Yes. He was." Hartley mocked.

"Why?" Cisco asked.

"The mystery isn't why Stein went to STAR Labs that night. It's why he didn't leave."

"Tell me." Cisco commanded.

"Can't." Hartley lay back "I have to show you."

Cisco scoffed "You are not getting out of this cell."

"Fair enough," Hartley called "but I know you Cisco. I know how much you looked up to Ronnie. He was like family. A family you built for yourself here. I know how much you want to see that family healed. Let me help you."

"I don't believe you." And Cisco turned around.

"Well I'm telling you the truth, Cisco." Hartley said as Cisco walked out"When you are ready, you know where to find me."

Barry, Iris, and Bella were at Jitters.

"What's that smile about?" Iris asked the siblings.

"I saw my dad today." Barry told them.

"What?!" Bella yelled "And you didn't tell me!" She swatted his arm.

"Sorry! Stop!" Barry laughed "But yeah, no glass, no phones. Just me and him, face-to-face. Joe arranged it."

"That must have been amazing, Barry." Iris smiled.

"Yeah." Barry agreed "I really needed it. Sorry you couldn't be there Bella."

"I'm sure he needed it, too." Iris assured her friend.

"Were you there investigating the breakout?" Bella asked curiously. Barry nodded.

"That is a big story." Iris said as she and Bella made eye contact "Which I am not a part of. My editor wants me writing about the Flash, and only the Flash."

"Is that a bad thing?" Barry asked.

"Yes Barry! It is. Iris is a great writer who could be getting really important stories out there. But her editor thinks she has an in with the Flash and that will get a larger crowd to read the paper." Bella scolded her brother.

"Thank you Bella. But I don't know. I would just like to be thought of as more than the Flash PR flack. I mean, if I don't write something soon, I think I might lose my job." Iris worried.

"Hey, no. We will find you a great story to write about." Barry gestured to himself and Bella "Together. Okay? You know we're always here for you."

"I know." Iris put her hand on his for a moment then they all went back to their drinks.

"You know," Bella said as they were leaving Jitters after Barry "if worst comes to worst I can get you an exclusive interview with a certain fiery female superhero."

Iris giggled and hugged her friend.

Cisco was outside with Hartley "You said you were gonna show me what happened to Ronnie. Ronnie died inside the building. What are we doing out here?"

"What do you see?" Hartley rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Buildings, walls, dirt." Cisco said.

"Wells would be so disappointed in your observational skills. Look again." Hartley was completely serious then said something in Japanese.

"How can you speak six languages and sound like a dick in every one of them?" Cisco asked.

"It means 'bomb shadow.'" Hartley said frustrated "They found these all over Hiroshima after the first atomic bomb was dropped. This shadow belonged to Martin Stein."

"The accelerator explosion did this to him?" Cisco asked.

"You really don't see it do you?" Hartley questioned "You're gonna kick yourself when you figure it out."

"Oh man. You were full of it then, and you're full of it now." Cisco stated "This is just another one of your lame-ass tricks. Come on. We're going back into the pipeline."

As Cisco grabbed Hartley's elbow he jabbed him in the face. Cisco punched him back and pushed him into a wall then threw him to the ground. Hartley rolled away and when Cisco tried to kick him, grabbed his foot sending Cisco to the ground. Hartley then ran away, but hit an obstacle by the name of Bella Allen.

He grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a wall. She opened her eyes and Cisco was shocked to see that they were no longer green, but a bright orange-yellow. Hartley's hands began to smoke and he pulled them off of her quickly.

"No way anyone gets to put his hands on me ever again." Bella growled. Cisco hit the button on his device and took Hartley back inside. He told Bella to wait for him.

 **Word count: 1403 words**

 **Hi! I really hope you liked this chapter I've been going through some tough times lately so it's been hard to write. Please comment! I would love to hear from readers what you want to see in future chapters. Don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The author.**


	13. Crazy for You Part 2

**Crazy for You Part 2**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

Bella waited in the alleyway, waiting for Cisco to return. She thought quickly of a cover story. When he came back outsider grabbed her gently by the arm and they walked out to a nearby park where Cisco sat her down on a bench.

"Okay, what happened with Hartley? Why did his hands start smoking when he touched you? Why did your eyes change color? Why-" Cisco rambled.

"Will you calm down!" Bella finally exclaimed.

"Sorry," he sat down "but I have one more question for you."

"What?" Bella sighed.

"Are you Phoenix?"

A pause and then "No, I'm not."

"Then why...?" Cisco asked.

"I don't know." Bella gasped and started to cry fake tears "I've been blacking out, Cisco, I'm terrified. I don't know what to do. I can't tell Joe, he'd think I was crazy, and Barry, well, he'd put me in the hospital or a mental asylum, he'd never let me out of his sight again. I've told some of my Gotham friends, but they can't help me. Cisco, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone."

Cisco gaped at his friend's sister "I can't, Barry is my friend he'll want to know. We can help you. The Flash can help you!"

"I don't think so Cisco, I think if he knew I were blacking out and, what did you say happened? I set fire to Hartley when he touched me. I'd be in prison faster than you can say. Please Cisco." Bella pleaded.

Cisco hesitated, as she turned on the puppy eyes he broke "Okay, I won't tell them. But you should. Barry's a scientist he can help you, Caitlin is a doctor, and Dr. Wells is a genius. If you are blacking out because of the particle accelerator explosion then we can help you."

Bella shook her head "I don't know Cisco, but I'll think about it."

Cisco patted her shoulder, stood up, and walked away. Bella let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding in a single gust. She stood up and made her way back to her apartment to change into her Phoenix getup.

"I was analyzing the particulates that Clay Parker and Shawna Baez left behind," Caitlin told Barry as he walked in "and I found something very interesting."

Phoenix strolled through the door "Interesting how?"

"When Clay's cells come into contact with Shawna's, they adopt her properties." Caitlin told the superheroes.

Barry noticed she seemed down "Something bothering you?" He asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Caitlin looked surprised.

"Because you're obviously upset. What's wrong?" Phoenix told the doctor.

"And you're doing that biting-your-lower-lip thing that you do when something's bothering you."

Caitlin cleared her throat "I'm fine."

"No you're not. Talk to us." Phoenix said sternly.

"Cisco says I don't have a life." Caitlin burst out angrily.

"You don't, do you?" Barry smiled.

"Barry!" Phoenix cried.

"I do!" Caitlin insisted "I cook and I eat and I read and I help you."

"So, what you're saying is, you do everything that has nothing to do with having a life." Barry told her.

"You don't have to be rude about it Barry." Phoenix told him.

"Hey, I'm not doing any better than you. My social life consists of running at superhuman speed and Netflix." Barry tried to reassure Caitlin.

"We are quite the trio, Mr. Allen, Miss Phoenix."

"Why are you including me?" Phoenix asked "I happen to have a very active social life. I work at a place I love doing what I love and I also work here. I have friends from all over, thank you very much."

"Well then we're quite the pair, Mr. Allen." Caitlin corrected herself.

"Yes we are, Dr. Snow." Barry agreed. The computer chimed, destroying the happy moment.

"There's an armed robbery in progress." Caitlin told the heroes "Two suspects, male and female in their 20s."

"Sounds like our Metahuman Bonnie and Clyde are at it again." Phoenix observed.

"Time to ruin their social life." Barry joked and he flashed away and Phoenix flew out after him. They raced through the city and soon reached the robbery. Shawna Baez was putting bags in the back of a car when The Flash appeared in front of her.

"Oh, I've read about you." Shawna grinned "You're the Flash. I've heard your real fast." Barry nodded slightly "Let's see if it's true." And she disappeared, reappearing behind Barry and calling "Catch me if you can."

Barry raced over and held her tightly "I can." Shawna stomped on the hero's foot, broke away, and disappeared again.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Barry complained.

He continued to chase the vanishing villain, but she would teleport as soon as he got close. Finally he grabbed her but she teleported him with her. The Flash quickly found himself hanging off the edge of a railing, holding on for dear life.

Shawna smirked "Not to many men can keep up with me." And she vanished.

Suddenly Barry felt strong arms grab him and he was lifted and placed gently on the ground in front of the car Shawna was behind.

Phoenix grinned "Lucky I'm not a man then." Shawna growled.

Barry suddenly felt the world slow to a crawl as a bullet punctured his neck. He fell to the ground with a loud grunt. Phoenix yelled and shot a fireball at the man who had shot Barry. He ducked and Shawna ran to him. Together they teleported away. Phoenix lifted Barry gently and flew them both back to STAR Labs.

Caitlin was cleaning Barry's neck wound "This is a bullet wound. You're lucky it just barely broke the skin." She told him.

"Guess I'm a lot faster than a speeding bullet." Barry tried to joke. As Dr. Wells rolled into the room Barry sighed "Shawna Baez. She can teleport."

"As in, 'Beam me up, Shawna?'" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, of course." Dr. Wells replied.

"Quantum entanglement." Phoenix said, she was sitting in a chair swinging her legs over the arms. "The ability to manipulate interconnected particles over an infinite distance."

Dr. Wells looked at the female superhero then continued "Or, as Einstein put it, 'spooky action at a distance.'"

Barry groaned "Every time I got close, she'd disappear. It was like we were playing a game of..."

"Peek-a-boo." Caitlin realized "Come on. Can't I name one?" She asked when she realized everyone was staring at her.

"How am I supposed to catch her if I don't know where she's gonna be?" Barry turned back to Dr. Wells.

"Everybody has limits, Mr. Allen." Wells assured Barry.

"Yeah," Phoenix chimed in "now that we know Shawna's powers, we'll focus on those limits."

"All right." Barry sighed "Let me know. I'm gonna change. I gotta go help Iris." And away he ran.

Bella flew home to change quickly. She arrived outside the CCPD to see Barry talking to Iris and Eddie. When the couple walked away she saw Barry make a call. As soon as he finished she came up and tapped Barry on the shoulder.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked gently.

"Fine," he said "hey, I'm hanging out with Caitlin tonight, you wanna come along?"

She thought about it "Sure I'd love to. I'll run home and change then I'll meet you there."

She hurried back home and pulled on a white dress with blue jewels on it, turquoise heels, and a white purse.

When she got to the bar Barry had told her to meet him at a man was trying to sing. She soon found Barry and Caitlin seated at a table. Caitlin was in a very pretty, short black sparkly dress.

"Well at least I'm not the only one dressed to impress for karaoke night." Bella joked.

"Here's to liquid courage!" Caitlin said happily.

She and Bella both reached for a glass but Barry snatched Bella's away. "No way! You're to young to drink." He told his sister.

"Barry," Bella said patiently "I'm 23. I'm allowed to drink." And she tugged the glass back, downing the entire contents before Barry could take it away again.

He stared at her, mouth open. The waitress came over "Put it on my tab please, Tina." Bella told her.

"Sure thing Bella, good to see you again. Karaoke night hasn't been as much fun without you." The waitress smiled.

"You have a tab?!" Barry gasped "Exactly how often do you come here?"

"Every chance I get for karaoke night." Bella smiled into her new drink.

Barry sputtered in indignation "But- but you're my little sister!"

"And I'm also human, Barry. I drink. Get over it." Bella rolled her eyes. "Look, I get it. You're worried about me. But Bar you don't have to be. I can take care of myself. And I can handle my liquor."

Caitlin was drunk. She called Barry up to sing. Bella was practically falling on the floor laughing. They sang _Summer Nights._ It was the funniest thing Bella had seen in a long time. Then her name was called. Now Caitlin wanted her to sing. Okay then.

She made her way up to the stage and picked her song, _For Forever_ , from Dear Evan Hanson.

 _End of May or early June_

 _This picture-perfect afternoon we shared_

 _Drive the winding country road_

 _Grab a scoop at À La Mode_

 _And then we're there_

 _An open field that's framed with trees_

 _We pick a spot and shoot the breeze_

 _Like buddies do_

 _Quoting songs by our favorite bands_

 _Telling jokes no one understands_

 _Except us two_

 _And we talk and take in the view_

 _All we see is sky for forever_

 _We let the world pass by for forever_

 _Feels like we could go on for forever this way_

 _Two friends on a perfect day_

 _We walk awhile and talk about_

 _The things we'll do when we get out of school_

 _Bike the Appalachian trail or_

 _Write a book or learn to sail_

 _Wouldn't that be cool?_

 _There's nothing that we can't discuss_

 _Like girls we wish would notice us but never do_

 _He looks around and says to me_

 _"There's nowhere else I'd rather be"_

 _And I say, "me too"And we talk and take in the view_

 _We just talk and take in the view_

 _All we see is sky for forever_

 _We let the world pass by for forever_

 _Feels like we could go on for forever this way, this way_

 _All we see is light for forever_

 _'Cause the sun shines bright for forever_

 _Like we'll be alright for forever this way_

 _Two friends on a perfect day_

 _And there he goes_

 _Racing toward the tallest tree_

 _From far across the yellow field I hear him calling, "follow me" there we go_

 _Wondering how the world might look from up so high_

 _One foot after the other_

 _One branch then to another_

 _I climb higher and higher_

 _I climb 'til the entire_

 _Sun shines on my face_

 _And I suddenly feel the branch give way_

 _I'm on the ground_

 _My arm goes numb_

 _I look around_

 _And I see him come to get me_

 _He's come to get me_

 _And everything's okay_

 _All we see is sky for forever_

 _We let the world pass by for forever_

 _Buddy, you and I for forever this way, this way_

 _All we see is light_

 _'Cause the sun burns bright_

 _We could be alright for forever this way_

 _Two friends_

 _True friends_

 _On a perfect day_

The crowd went wild and Bella took a bow.

 **Word count: 1927 words**

 **Wow I wrote a lot! I really hope you like it, I'm a huge theatre nerd so I really like the songs I can put in. Even though I don't own them. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **I love you guys,**

 **The author**


	14. The Truth at Last

**The Truth at Last**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

Barry and Caitlin left the bar not long after, Caitlin wasn't feeling well so Barry took her home. Bella left quickly as soon as they were gone, she settled her tab and hurried home, she was training with Martin tomorrow and wanted a good nights rest.

The next morning she taught Professor Stein to create a fiery tornado. He worked hard and finally figured out the critical wrist technique. When they were finished training she flew to STAR Labs to work on catching the Metahuman, Shawna Baez.

"Hello everybody!" She said happily.

Caitlin winced "So loud..."

"Still drunk?" Phoenix smiled and handed the doctor a small vile "Instant hangover cure. Works like a charm."

"I'm not even gonna question it." Caitlin sighed and lifted the tube to her lips and swallowed the liquid in a single gulp.

Phoenix noticed Dr. Wells and Barry glaring at Cisco.

She leaned over to Caitlin and whispered "I feel like I'm missing something important."

"Hartley's gone." Cisco told her.

"He escaped from the pipeline?" Barry asked "How is that even possible?"

Cisco shook his head slightly "I let him out." Then looked at Caitlin "Are you mad? I can't tell with those glasses on."

"I'd like to yell and wave my arms, but I'm afraid I'd throw up." Caitlin whisper-yelled.

"Just give it a minute." Phoenix patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Why? What were you thinking?" Barry asked angrily "You know how dangerous he is."

"Hartley said he knew what happened to Ronnie." Cisco defended.

"I told you to let it go." Caitlin sighed "I didn't want you looking into that for me."

"I wasn't doing it for you. I..." Cisco tried to explain "I sealed Ronnie in the accelerator before it blew. He told me to wait two minutes, and I waited, but he didn't come back. And I can't stop thinking, 10, 20 seconds and...Ronnie wouldn't be like he is right now. I've wanted to tell you so many times. I'm so sorry."

"So you carried that around this whole time?" Caitlin asked "Do you know what Ronnie would say if he was here?"

"He would say that you did the right thing." Phoenix finished and everyone looked at her "That it wasn't your fault. What happened that night wasn't anybody's fault. Come on. Don't we have a teleported to catch?"

"How do you know that?" Cisco asked "How do you know what Ronnie would say?"

"Because I've been training him and his partner to control their powers." Phoenix said coolly "I would have told you but they didn't want anyone knowing. I've had several conversations with Ronnie, telling him how you're all doing, what happened at work, and how much you all miss him. Ronnie's not himself right now. He shares a body with Professor Martin Stein. Stein is in control most of the time, that's why he seemed so different when you talked to him. Now are we going to catch this teleporter or not? We have plenty of time for questions later."

"She's right." Dr. Wells said "we do have a teleporter to catch. And fortunately, we do have a promising theory. Take a look at this..."

"My dad, he's been stabbed!" Barry cried as he got off the phone.

"Go!" Phoenix said "I've got to go anyways." And she flew out the window.

When she got home she changed quickly into a black shirt, black and white skirt, black heels and grabbed her purse.

She hurried to Iron Heights. When she got there Barry and Joe were already in the room. She stood in the doorway.

"Dad...what happened?" Barry asked.

"A rather stern reminder, I'd say, not to poke around in Marcus Stockheimer's business." Henry Allen groaned.

"Dad, I told you to stop." Barry said.

"Your dad called me with more intel. It helped us track down Clay and Shawna and arrest Stockheimer." Joe told Barry gently.

"I managed to screw up Marcus's big heist, too, so..." Henry sighed.

"You two kept working together, and you didn't tell me?" Barry looked at Joe.

"It isn't his fault." Henry assured Barry "I did it to help you."

"You getting stabbed and beaten is not helping me. Or Bella. She's back in town now and I don't think she should have to deal with this."

"Look," Henry stuttered "I-I-I-I don't get to feel useful very much in here. So if I can help you for a change, I'm gonna wanna be there for you. Just like you've been there for me for all these years."

"Yep." Barry took his father's hand.

"You said Marcus had a big heist coming up?" Joe asked. Henry nodded "You know anything else about it?"

"Dad," Barry commanded "tell me who did this to you.

"No, it doesn't matter, slugger." Henry insisted.

"But you said you want to help me. So help me." Barry said.

Henry stared at his son "One if Marcus's boys. Julius." Barry flashed to the door and saw Bella standing there, staring.

"Barry?" She asked shaking "You're the Flash?" Then she promptly used her acting skills and pretended to faint. Barry caught her and placed her in the chair he had just vacated. Then he flashed off to Julius's cell.

Bella opened her eyes slowly and leapt up from her seat "Holy! Barry! Flash! Oh my god!" She tipped over and Joe grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Easy Bella!" Henry tried to get up but grunted and fell back.

"I- I'm okay!" Bella was gasping and backing towards the door "I'm dreaming right? Well this is just- just something else! I'm going home and back to bed! I'll wake up in the morning and none of this will have really happened." She tripped over a bed and fell back, getting a nasty cut on her forehead "Ow!" She scrambled up and ran out the door.

Barry called STAR Labs just as Phoenix flew in. Hearing the news of the heist she flew out the trapdoor in the ceiling, that Cisco had conveniently installed, and hurried to the scene. When she got there Barry was in a tunnel, facing off against the car Shawna and Clay were in.

"Why the hell do you care what we do?" Shawna appeared in front of The Flash "Are you a cop or something?"

"Something." Barry replied and Shawna vanished only to reappear behind him and they began to fight. Shawna was fighting dirty, taking cheap shots every chance she got. Barry was losing. Badly.

Phoenix sent a fireball at the teleporting Metahuman and missed. She cursed. The car Clay Parker was driving revved its engine and surged forward. Nearly running over Barry as it pealed out of the tunnel. Shawna disappeared and reappeared back in the passenger side seat of the car.

"Barry, Phoenix, remember: she cannot teleport if she cannot see." Dr. Wells told them "Limit her field of vision."

Barry looked around and saw some tools on the ground, getting an idea he threw one to Phoenix and she caught it. Together they dashed around the tunnel and broke the lights and Barry broke the car's windshield, stopping it. Phoenix opened the door only to see that Clay Parker has escaped.

"He left me." Shawna said, her voice trembling.

"Is there any way she can get out of this?" Barry asked, watching Peek-a-Boo in her prison.

"No, it's one way glass, it's mirrored on the inside." Cisco confirmed "No one dangerous is ever gonna get out of this thing again."

Barry nodded and stepped forward "Shawna," he called "Clay left you. He's out there, and you're in here."

"You know what the crazy thing is?" Shawna asked "I still love him."

Barry turned toward Cisco and signaled for him to close the door.

As they were walking out Caitlin said "Crazy is right."

"Some people are worth being crazy for." Phoenix appeared around the corner "I need to talk to Barry when you have a minute." She said.

"Of course" Caitlin walked off.

Phoenix beckoned Barry to a separate room "Barry," She began "I know your sister found out who you are." At his confused look she sighed and said "Joe told me. Look, you want some advice?"

"Not really." Barry rubbed the back of his neck.

"Too bad you're getting some." Phoenix told him "Tell her the truth. She deserves to know and not telling her sooner is going to destroy your relationship. I speak from experience."

"What happened?" Barry asked.

"My older brother. He sees me only as something to be protected. An object to be cherished and displayed but never allowed to live. He blames himself for every bad hung that has ever happened to me. If he knew who I was, well, it would destroy us. I've lived this life for a long time. Even before I became Phoenix I fought criminals in Gotham with only my wit and my fists. I love what I do and no one will ever stop me from doing it. If he tries then, that's the end of that."

"I feel the same way about my sister." Barry realized "I've always blamed myself for what happens to her. I've always wanted to protect her. You're right. I should tell her the sooner the better." And he flashed away.

Bella smiled beneath her mask "Good for you, big brother."

 **Word count: 1573 words**

 **Yay! Another chapter up! I really hope you enjoyed it. Please, pretty please comment. I want to hear what I can do better! Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	15. The Nuclear Man

**The Nuclear Man**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

Bella was helping Barry get ready for his date. And by helping she was giving opinions on his various outfits. Since he told her he was The Flash, he was able to super-speed in front of her. Joe was getting annoyed with all the outfit changes.

Barry came downstairs and Joe shot him a thumbs up, Barry shook his head and ran upstairs to change again.

"Add a jacket!" Bella called after him. Barry came back down, this time wearing a jacket "Aww you do listen to me." She teased.

"If you change one more time, I'm gonna shoot you." Joe threatened.

Barry left on his date with Linda Park and Bella went home to change into her Phoenix getup. When she was changed she headed to STAR Labs.

"Hey Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Wells." She greeted.

"What's up Phoenix?" Cisco gave her a high five then went back to talking on the phone.

"How's Ronnie?" Caitlin asked.

"He's doing great." Phoenix reassured her "I think he and Professor Stein have a good handle on their powers now. Maybe you can see him soon. I'll broach the subject next time I see him."

"Please, it's always a little old lady." Cisco said.

"Barry?" Phoenix asked.

"Yep." Cisco popped the p.

"Leave him alone, he's on a date!" Phoenix scolded.

"Thanks Phoenix, but it's already taken care of." Barry's voice came from the phone.

Martin Stein messed up big time. Phoenix was scolding him gently enough but it was obvious she was disappointed in him.

"Look Professor," she sighed "I don't have a lot of options here. You nearly killed a man. Burned him alive. What would you do?"

"I understand if you no longer wish to train me, Miss Allen."

"No!" Phoenix said sharply "No. I like training you. You're a great student and a good person. You lost control last night. But I get the feeling there's more to it than that. Wanna talk about it?"

Stein sighed "I'm afraid I'm beginning to lose hope that I will ever return to a normal life. That I will ever see my Clarissa again. Ronald wants to see Dr. Snow very badly."

Phoenix pulled the man into a hug. "Oh Professor, I'm sorry you felt this way. But I have an idea. Let's get you to STAR Labs. They can help."

"Not yet. Please, Miss Allen."

"All right, but soon." Phoenix hugged the man again and then flew off.

Caitlin and Dr. Wells were on a stakeout in front of the Stein's house.

"Want some of my fries?" Dr. Wells asked Caitlin.

"No, thanks." Caitlin replied "Why would he come back here?"

"Because this is his home." Dr. Wells explained "I don't mean the actual house. I mean Clarissa. She's his home. We all want to go home again. You know, where we feel safe. Where we feel loved. Ronnie's your home."

"Not anymore." Caitlin shook her head.

Dr. Wells sighed "Remember what I told you on your first day at STAR Labs?" He asked.

"'A scientist's work is never finished.'" Caitlin quoted

"A scientist's work is never finished." Dr. Wells repeated "Well my work did this to Ronnie and did this to Martin Stein. But it's not finished, and it won't be until we bring them both home."

Suddenly a fiery figure flew over the house, landing in the backyard.

"So I'm assuming you have Barry on speed dial?" Dr. Wells asked.

The Flash arrived on the scene. "Professor Stein." He called "Hey, I'm not here to hurt you, and I know you don't want to hurt anyone else, so if you could just not-" Stein ignited his head and hands "flame on." Barry trailed off.

Stein blasted fire towards the hero but Barry dodged and the fireball hit a nearby car, making it explode. Barry rushes forward and slammed Stein into a brick column Stein freed one arm and sent a blast of fire racing through the sky. Then he grabbed The Flash's arms and flew up. As they soared through the sky the STAR Labs van followed closely behind. Unaware that another hero was on their way.

Phoenix flew up and up. She caught Barry as he fell and placed him safely on the ground. Then she rocketed back up. Knocking Stein out of the air. They landed in an old lot and Phoenix hit her head hard on the ground. She moved her head slightly, to extreme pain.

Stein ignited his hands and head again and was about to burn Barry when Caitlin jumped out of the car and called "No!" Stein saw her and for a moment he felt Ronald wrestling for control so he flew away into the night.

"Well, that was terrifying." Barry groaned.

"Tell me about it." Phoenix muttered.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Phoenix was raging from the bed. Caitlin had threatened to tie her to it if she didn't stay there for at least an hour. "What the hell were you thinking? You didn't even think to tell me? I could have helped. Or, at the very least, warned Professor Stein so that he wouldn't freak out on you."

"I'm sorry." Barry hung his head.

"Look, clearly you aren't going to stop hunting for Professor Stein," Phoenix started.

"Um, says who?" Cisco asked.

"Are you?"

"...No." Cisco looked down.

"I thought so. Now as I was saying, clearly you all aren't going to stop hunting Professor Stein, so I'm going to, against my better judgement, help you." Phoenix shuddered "But we're doing this my way. We're calling in the big guns."

"What?" Barry asked.

"Not what. Who." Phoenix grinned.

Getting Clarissa Stein involved was the best idea that week. After one meeting, Phoenix telling them where to find the Professor, the scientist's wife had gotten him back to STAR Labs. Professor Stein was certain he could separate himself from Ronnie using Nuclear Fission. He wanted Phoenix to help.

Ronnie/Stein had just gotten a haircut. He and Phoenix walked into the cortex.

"I don't suppose it's necessary to point out you're all staring?" Stein asked and Phoenix elbowed him hard in the ribs.

Everyone looked down and Dr. Wells said "Out apologies."

"It is remarkable, I feel clearer than I have since the accident." Stein observed "What did you give me?"

"It was a cocktail of anti-psychotics, depressants, and mood stabilizers." Phoenix explained calmly.

"The same formula used to treat dissociative identity disorder." Stein nodded "I assume this was your idea?" He asked Caitlin who nodded "Very clever, Cait."

"Don't call me that. Please." She asked. Phoenix came over and hugged her gently.

"I apologize." Professor Stein said.

"We'd like to run some tests on you, if you don't mind." Caitlin said, business-like.

"Of course Dr. Snow." Stein nodded.

Barry's phone buzzed and he picked it up, walking out of the room, he said "Hey, I'm so sorry I had to run out like that again. Uh, police business."

Phoenix rolled her eyes at the obvious lie. She knew it was Linda Park on the other end. Suddenly Barry ran out the door.

"Well goodbye to you too!" Phoenix said, frowning.

Caitlin was running the tests on Ronnie/Stein. "Are you comfortable?" She asked.

"A little warm." Stein replied.

"Ronnie used to always run warm." Caitlin remembered and checked the screen "Not that warm." She turned back towards him "Can I talk to him?"

"I'm sorry, my dear." Stein told her "I'm not sure it works like that. I can feel him though. I have these memories. Memories that I know aren't my own. One is particularly strong. Piedmont State Park? It's famous for the Hudson Falls. I know that I've never been, but I can remember those waterfalls perfectly."

Caitlin looked up, tears in her eyes "That's where Ronnie proposed to me."

"He loves you very much." Stein assured the doctor "That I can feel."

Then Wells radioed in, ruining the moment "Dr. Snow, can we see you for a minute?"

"Excuse me." And Caitlin walked out.

As she entered the cortex she saw Barry, Phoenix, and Dr. Wells waiting for her.

"You okay?" Phoenix and Barry asked her.

"Yeah, it's just confusing."

"What isn't confusing is what's happening to him now." Dr. Wells told the group "Ronnie's body is rejecting Stein's atoms like a host rejecting a parasite. The resulting instability is causing an exothermic reaction. I worry if his temperature continues to rise, it'll set off a chain reaction."

"And then what happens?" Barry asked worriedly.

"He could go nuclear." Phoenix gasped.

Suddenly Cisco walked into the room Ronnie/Stein was sitting in.

"Ronnie." His mouth fell open as Stein looked at him. "Not Ronnie." He realized.

"Martin Stein." And they shook hands.

"Cisco Ramon."

"Your colleagues are in the next room, not so subtly discussing my condition." Stein told Cisco.

Cisco came through the door shaking his head in confusion. "That's not freaky at all."

"It seems Ronnie's fight with The Flash has exacerbated the Firestorm Matrix." Dr. Wells observed "Its unstable. Exponential increasing the rate of fission inside his body."

"Well, how long does he have?" Caitlin asked.

"If his temperature keeps rising at the current pace, no more than a couple of hours." Phoenix said.

"But you can fix it, right?" Barry asked "I mean you- you can separate them before it's too late."

"Any attempt we make to separate the two of them could be catastrophic-" Dr. Wells began.

"A nuclear explosion." Phoenix finished.

"Right." Dr. Wells was getting annoyed "And a nuclear explosion of this magnitude would level this entire city. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Barry was practically begging for a solution.

"Unless the host body were no longer functional."

Caitlin raised her eyebrows "You wanna kill Ronnie?" She asked.

"No, I don't want to kill Ronnie. But in this scenario, Ronnie is the host body." Dr. Wells argued.

"If you kill Ronnie, you kill Stein. That's two people." Cisco responded.

"I don't know how else to stop it. And my guess is that if Ronnie and Professor Stein knew the consequences that we were all facing, they would make the same decision. It's two lives for millions."

"Enough! No one is killing anyone!" Phoenix shouted "This is ridiculous and downright stupid. I can't believe you would even suggest it, let alone consider it."

"Can you give us a minute?" Caitlin asked Cisco. He nodded and left.

"Caitlin, Phoenix..." Dr. Wells began.

"I've already lost Ronnie once." Caitlin stated "I'm not gonna do it again. You said we have a couple of hours. Use them." And she stalked out of the cortex leaving Phoenix and Dr. Wells alone.

Phoenix snarled softly as Dr. wells rolled out of the room.

Barry was talking to Stein and Phoenix decided she had better become Bella for a while to keep up her cover story. She flew home and changed a dress with a peachy skirt, whit top, and tan heels. She grabbed her matching purse and quickly headed back to STAR Labs.

Just as she walked in he heard Professor Stein ask Barry "Like a living nuclear bomb?"

"You know?" Barry asked.

"What?!" Bella pretended to be shocked "Bartholomew Henry Allen!"

"Bartholomew?" Stein asked hiding a snigger.

"Bella!" Barry jumped "How-How much did you hear?"

"Just something about a living nuclear bomb."

"Unstable nuclear fission was always a danger in the transmutation process." Stein tried to reassure the girl "Plus, you all argue very loudly." And he walked out.

"Go." Bella waved her brother after the Professor.

"I'm sorry." Barry hurried after him "But my friends are gonna figure out how to fix this, I promise."

Bella sighed and left, knowing she had played her part to the tee and Stein would keep her secret. She headed down to see Iris and relax for a while.

Barry could be such an idiot. A cute, a lovable idiot but an idiot nonetheless. He ate a ghost pepper to prove to Linda Park that he liked her and no one else. Bella watched the whole thing peaking from behind her fingers. When the whole deal was over she decided to mess with her brother a little bit. It was payback time.

"Hey Barr!" She called walking up to him "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Barry, who's this?" Linda asked.

"Dang, you really don't like telling people about me? Do you?" Bella teased "I'd be mad if I didn't know how much you loved me."

Linda raised an eyebrow.

Bella stuck out a hand "Bella Allen, nice to meet you."

Linda's expression immediately softened "Nice to meet you too."

Bella playfully pushed Barry aside and threw an arm around Linda's shoulders "Something tells me we're gonna be good friends." And they all laughed together.

"My sister is getting along with my girlfriend?" Barry joked "Now that's a first."

"Shut up Spice Champion." Linda teased.

"Spice champion? Ha! I'm already making tee-shirts for that." Bella giggled. Then she noticed Iris on a platform above them, looking sad she turned around and walked away. "Excuse me for just a minute. I came here to see Iris, we're going out for lunch. I'll see you two later." She followed her friend.

"Hey Iris, you okay?" Bella asked her.

"Yeah- yeah, I'm fine." Iris muttered.

"You don't seem fine. You seem upset." Bella said "Look, you don't have to tell me why, but I do think we should get out of here for a while. Let's go grab a bit to eat. Okay?"

Iris smiled slightly "Yeah, okay." The two linked arms and walked out the door.

After lunch Bella headed back to the lab in her Phoenix gear.

As she flew in she heard Cisco say "Looking for the Professor? Yeah, he's gone."

"What?" Phoenix followed the long haired engineer into the cortex.

"You guys almost done?" Barry asked Cisco and Dr. Wells.

"Hang on. Hang on." Cisco muttered.

"We found Stein." Bella and Caitlin walked in.

"He's in the Badlands." Caitlin announced.

"Middle of nowhere, 30 miles outside of Central City." Bella finished.

"Minimum safe distance." Cisco gasped.

"He's sacrificing himself." Wells realized.

"How much time does he have left?" Barry asked.

"Twelve minutes." Phoenix groaned.

"And... we're done." Dr. Wells concluded, finishing the Quantum Splicer.

"What is it?" Barry questioned.

"That is a Quantum Splicer." Phoenix explained.

"Will it work to separate them?" Caitlin asked.

"We'll know in twelve minutes." Wells sighed "Now Barry, Phoenix, even you two can't outrun a nuclear blast, so you get this device to Professor Stein, and you get out of there as fast as you can."

Caitlin reached over and grabbed the device.

"What are you doing?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm going with you." Caitlin was decided.

"No, you're not." Barry called.

"It's to dangerous!" Wells exclaimed.

"Barry and Phoenix don't know how to operate the Splicer."

"Cisco's gonna talk us through it." Barry told her.

"There's not enough time." Caitlin insisted "Let's go."

"Go!" Wells waved the heroes and the doctor away. Barry picked Caitlin up bridal style and ran out the door, following Phoenix who was still faster than him.

Stein loaded the gun in his hands, shaking slightly. Barry flashed onto the scene and set Caitlin down as Phoenix floated down from the sky.

As Stein/Robbie held the gun to his head Barry called "Professor Stein!"

"What are you doing here? You can't be here!" Stein shouted "Get her out of here now!"

"Please, look," Caitlin begged, running forward "Ronnie's still in there somewhere."

"All those people- Clarissa- I won't let them die!" Stein was trembling but defiant "It's better I end this now." And he lifted the gun back to his head.

"We can separate you!" Barry shouted.

"We can stop the explosion." Phoenix continued as she stepped towards Stein.

"How?" Stein asked.

"A Quantum Splicer." Caitlin took it out of her pocket.

"It's a fission device designed to bombard your atoms with as much energy as they experienced in the particle accelerator explosion. It should be enough to separate you." Phoenix explained.

"Please Professor, you have nothing left to lose." Caitlin pleaded. She hesitated then "Ronnie, if you're in there, I love you."

For a moment Ronnie gained control over his body, reached forward and kissed Caitlin gently with all the love he could muster. Then he pulled back and gave the reins back to the Professor.

"That was from him." Martin Stein told the teary eyed doctor.

"I look forward to meeting you in person, Professor." Caitlin said.

"Me too." Phoenix added "You've been a wonderful student and friend Professor Stein."

"Please Miss Alle- um Miss Phoenix, call me Martin."

Caitlin attached the Quantum Splicer to Ronnie's chest, as she backed away it engaged. The man's hands and head burst into flames almost immediately quickly followed by the rest of his body.

"It's not working!" Caitlin cried.

Barry grabbed Caitlin and tried to pull the frantic doctor away from the burning man.

"No! No!" She cried.

"Caitlin, Phoenix, we have to go." Barry tried to reason with them.

"No. Get Caitlin out of here. I can survive the blast. I'm staying." Phoenix said stubbornly.

"Fine!" Barry grabbed Caitlin and ran away.

Phoenix pulled off her mask and grabbed the Professor in a tight hug. She whispered softly to him "Shh, everything's gonna be okay. It'll be okay."

Then the fire receded into his body. For a moment Bella thought the whole thing was over. But then a massive explosion rocked the ground beneath her feet. She was blown backwards into a tree, with such force that it was knocked clean over. Bella fell unconscious still without her mask.

 **Word count: 2951 words!**

 **Oh my god, you guys! I've written nearly 3000 words! This is the longest chapter I've ever written so I really hope you liked it. Please comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	16. Fallout

**Fallout**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

 _ **Previously**_

Caitlin attached the Quantum Splicer to Ronnie's chest, as she backed away it engaged. The man's hands and head burst into flames almost immediately quickly followed by the rest of his body.

"It's not working!" Caitlin cried.

Barry grabbed Caitlin and tried to pull the frantic doctor away from the burning man.

"No! No!" She cried.

"Caitlin, Phoenix, we have to go." Barry tried to reason with them.

"No. Get Caitlin out of here. I can survive the blast. I'm staying." Phoenix said stubbornly.

"Fine!" Barry grabbed Caitlin and ran away.

Phoenix pulled off her mask and grabbed the Professor in a tight hug. She whispered softly to him "Shh, everything's gonna be okay. It'll be okay."

Then the fire receded into his body. For a moment Bella thought the whole thing was over. But then a massive explosion rocked the ground beneath her feet. She was blown backwards into a tree, with such force that it was knocked clean over. Bella fell unconscious still without her mask.

The blast knocked Barry and Caitlin over. Over the comms Dr. Wells and Cisco were calling their friends names asking what happened and if they were okay.

Barry groaned and asked Caitlin "Are you okay?"

"I think so." She mumbled.

"I think we're okay." Barry told their friends "But, guys, Phoenix stayed with Professor Stein. She wouldn't leave him. She said she could survive a nuclear explosion. And she's not here."

Ash fell slowly and Caitlin looked up to see the rising mushroom cloud. She gasped "Oh, God. The nuclear explosion. There's no telling how much radiation we were exposed to."

"Wait-wait, wait, wait, wait, this can't be." Cisco spoke into the comms "The Geiger counter in the suit- it's reading less than one millirad."

"But that's normal." Barry was confused.

"There's no radiation." Wells observed "Phoenix might be okay. But Barry, you have to find her fast."

"Let's go." And Barry lifted Caitlin up and ran back towards the site of the explosion.

They quickly arrived at a pit where Ronnie/Stein had exploded. Caitlin slowly picked her way down the slope with Barry close on her heels.

"Did it work?" Cisco asked "Did you separate them?"

"I don't know." Barry told him.

In the mist Caitlin saw something. She hurried forwards and saw the lifeless body of Ronnie. Then he moved his head.

"Ronnie?" She asked and ran forward to kneel beside him "Tell me your name."

Reaching up to caress her cheek the man on the ground smiled "Ronnie Raymond." They kissed and he mumbled "Cait. It's me."

Professor Stein stumbled up to the small group "Uh, pardon me. Obviously I need a change of clothes."

"Nice to see you in the flesh again, Professor Stein." Barry called.

As Ronnie sat up he made eye contact with the Professor. Suddenly they gasped "Where's Phoenix?"

"She was here!" Stein exclaimed "Where is she?"

"I don't know, but we're gonna find her don't worry." Barry tried to assure the nuclear pair and he sped off to search the surrounding area.

Trapped beneath a fallen tree, Bella woke up and shook herself back to consciousness. "Crap." She muttered and tried to push the tree off herself. It wouldn't budge. She tried for several minutes before she sighed and set her hands afire. She pressed them into the trunk of her fallen cage and burned it away.

She stood up and brushed herself off, getting rid of the burning bark clinging to her suit. She heard Barry run up behind her and, not thinking, turned around.

"Bella?" Barry stumbled back at the sight of his sister's face.

Bella turned away quickly, cursing her stupidity.

"Bella? How- how are you...? Why are you...? What are you doing here?" Barry yelled.

"Um," Bella sighed "Fine. You caught me. I'm Phoenix. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Barry, but, look at how you're reacting. If I had told you before you would have had me locked up. I wanted to show you I could take care of myself before I told you."

Barry grabbed her and ran them back to STAR Labs. Caitlin was already back with Stein and Ronnie.

"Caitlin, check her over." Barry ordered "Then she's not to leave without me or Joe. If she does, then she goes in the pipeline."

"Barry!" Bella yelled then winced at the pain she felt in her side.

"Broken ribs." Caitlin quickly assessed "So your Phoenix? Bella, how?"

"Long, long story." Bella groaned and Caitlin set about trying to fix her ribs but Bella pushed her away "I'll be fine. I heal fast, remember?"

"Faster than Barry, I know." Caitlin said "But I need to set your ribs."

"Fine. But only because I know Barry will go crazy if you don't."

When Caitlin was finished checking Bella over Barry came back and pulled his little sister away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked.

"What do you mean Barry?" Bella said coolly.

"Fighting? What made you think you could do this? You have no training, no experience. What could you possibly have been thinking?" Barry yelled.

"No training? Barry, I've been doing this for almost a year more than you. I've worked with Batman. I've helped put away almost every bad guy in Gotham. You can't say that I have no training or experience." Bella cried.

"But-but-But..." Barry spluttered in indignation "It doesn't matter. Come on." And he dragged her down to the pipeline and gently pushed her into a cell.

"Barry!" She screamed "Let me out!"

"Not until you realize that what you're doing is way to dangerous and you promise to stop." Barry turned away and walked off.

Bella screeched "Barry!" She put herself afire and blasted the door again and again before slumping to the ground with tears streaming down her face. She would not be able to forgive this for a long, long time.

She lay there for a long time, several days, or maybe a few hours until someone brought her cell forward to the door. Dr. Wells was before her.

"It's Professor Stein." He told her as he pressed the button to release her "He's been kidnapped... and we need your help."

"Where?" She yelled and blasted forward, flying towards the cortex "BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN!" She screamed, blazing into the room "Who the hell do you think you are? Why did you do that? In what possible universe did you think it was a good idea?"

Barry glared at Dr. Wells, who had rolled in behind her, "You let her out?"

"I had no choice." Dr. Wells sighed "She knows more than we do. She knows Professor Stein better than anyone, she trained him and Mr. Raymond, she knows how he thinks and may be able to find him faster than all of us combined."

"Fine." Barry grumbled "But after we find him you're going back in the pipeline."

"We'll discuss that later Barry." Bella growled "Because it's not going to happen. Now how did Professor Stein get kidnapped?"

"We don't know," Caitlin admitted "it started with Ronnie and I getting attacked at Jitters. General Eiling found him. Barry saved him but got attacked by some kind of freaky needle things before I got them out of there. Anyways when we got back Professor Stein was here and we figured out that he and Ronnie were still inside each other."

"I'm telling you there is a better way to phrase that." Cisco groaned.

"Anyways," Caitlin rolled her eyes "Barry offered that Ronnie and I could stay at his and Joe's place. Next thing we know Eiling burst in here and took Stein."

"Great." Bella sighed "I've gone up against him before. Real ass. And by all of your reactions I can guess that he's just as much of one in Central City as he is in Gotham."

"I'm sure you're right Miss Allen. But right now we have bigger issues." Dr. Wells said " We can assume that Eiling took the the Professor to some off the books research facility."

"We have to get him back." Barry sighed.

"Easy-" Dr. wells tried to calm the scarlet speedster "Eiling has already demonstrated he has the weaponry to disable The Flash, or worse."

Bella's mind was moving a mile a minute, "Right... he's figured out how to stop you Barry, but not me. I can go in and find the Professor."

"How would you get into the facility?" Cisco asked.

"Let's just say, I know a guy." Bella pulled out her phone and stepped into the hallway.

While she was making her call Caitlin said "Well, we can't let him turn Stein into a weapon."

"How do we find him?" Ronnie asked. Suddenly everyone turned to look at him. "What?" He asked as Caitlin pulled him into the lab.

Meanwhile Bella called Bruce. "Hey Bruce." She sighed.

"Bella!" He sounded surprised "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"No. But I can deal with it. For now I need your help. Your remember our old friend, General Eiling? Right?"

"How could I forget." Bruce groaned "What's he done now?"

"He's kidnapped a friend of mine. I need to get into the facility he's being kept in and get him out."

"On it." Bruce said and Bella heard the clacking of a keyboard "I'm sending you the address now. You can handle it from here?"

"You know it." Bella grinned "Thanks Bruce, you're the best."

"You're welcome. And hey, if you ever need anything just activate the panic chip." Bruce ordered.

"I promise, I will. Thanks again. Bye."

"Bye."

Bella got the address and quickly flew to the secret facility changing on the way into a black floaty top, a charcoal grey skirt, and knee high black boots with a black purse holding her disguise.

When she arrived at the facility she quickly entered and found the chamber holding Professor Stein.

"It's freezing in here." The Professor complained.

"My apologies. It should warm up pretty quick." Eiling said as he turned down the temperature.

Stein shivered "I know what you want."

"Oh, I don't think you do." Bella said walking down the stairs to the icy room, she stayed behind Stein so he couldn't recognize her and used a French accent to disguise her voice. "Veronica Smith, General. I believe you requested my assistance in, shall we say, persuasion?"

"No, but it would be appreciated Miss Smith." Eiling granted the hero a rare smile.

"My research was never intended to be used as a weapon." Stein insisted.

"I joined the military when I was 20 years old, Professor." Eiling recalled "My father had me convinced that our greatest threat was the Soviets. Our greatest fear- nuclear war. Then came terrorism and Ebola."

"And now, it's the age of Firestorm." Bella, as Veronica, finished.

"Correct Miss Smith. Soldiers enhanced by your project, Professor. Soldiers who can generate energy blasts with their bare hands. Soldiers who can fly." Eiling imagined

"I would gladly die before I see my life's work perverted in this way." Stein threatened.

"You will feel differently when I'm done with you, Professor." Bella warned him "I'll need the room General."

"Certainly Miss Smith." Eiling agreed "Let me know the moment you have something."

"Of course." Bella told the General as he left, then, once she was sure he was gone, she stepped forward into the light. "It's going to be okay Professor. I promise."

"Miss Allen!?" Stein gasped "What-? How-?"

"Later. I'm here to help you." Bella set to work freeing his hands.

"What are you doing?" Eiling's voice echoed through the chamber.

"All part of the technique, my dear General." Bella slipped back into her Veronica persona. "You must gain the trust of the victim before breaking them down, layer by layer, until they've told you everything, wishing for the pain to stop." She said quietly so Stein could not hear.

"Clever. Very clever. But I think I'll stick to the old fashioned way." Eiling beckoned forward another man, who showed off an electrical weapon. "It's faster."

And the man jabbed the electric stick into Bella's chest, sending hundreds of bolts of electricity straight to her heart. Bella fell to the ground with a thud and was dragged away by more soldiers.

"Last time I did that was to a gorilla." The torturer stabbed the weapon into Stein's chest causing him to scream.

Back at STAR Labs Ronnie arched on the bed in pain, screaming.

Cisco ran up to him "It's okay man, we got you."

"What's happening to him?" Barry asked.

"Nothing's happening to him. It's happening to Stein, and Ronnie is feeling his pain. I was wrong. The connection's not temporary. It's only getting stronger." Dr. Wells realized.

"Water. Water." Ronnie begged. Caitlin passed him a glass which he promptly broke on the table beside him. Ronnie started to cut into his own arm a single word, "WHERE."

Inside the prison, Stein felt a sharp stinging on his forearm. He rolled up his sleeve to find the word etched into his skin. Thinking quickly he began to tap his wrist on the cold, metal arm of his chair. Meanwhile Bella was locked in the cell next door and chained to the ceiling.

She rolled her eyes "I'll get out of here you know, and you will never know who I am."

"Oh yes we will, Missy. You see, we find out everything. And you, will make an excellent addition to our Metahuman team." Eiling told his prisoner.

"Like if ever join any team of yours."

"You'll see, we can be very... persuasive." Eiling waved forward another soldier "Convince her." He ordered and left.

The soldier used a burning iron to cut into her skin leaving a long ugly scar on her back. But Bella barely winced. This went on for several minutes before the torturer picked up a scalpel and began to carve swirling, beautiful patterns into her back. When he had completed one flowering part he moved on to another.

Suddenly Eiling stormed back in and saw the damage to his newest pet meta. "You idiot!" He roared "You might have killed her!"

"I'm sorry, Sir. But she wasn't responding to any other kind of persuasion." The soldier trembled.

"We are not animals. We do not carve our people limb from limb." Eiling commanded "Take her to the med-bay."

The soldier unchained Bella's limp body and carried her towards the medical center. Suddenly she jolted out of his arms and rolled away. Shooting the guard with a blast of fire she shakily stood up, clutching her side. She groaned as she stumbled her way outside. Bella knew she couldn't go back to STAR Labs and there was no way she could make it all the way to Gotham by herself. She had only one option. She headed for Iris and Eddie's house.

 **Word count: 2486 words**

 **Wow! I'm sorry it's been a while. I've been going through some stuff. Two people from my school have recently killed themselves and I'm on the closing weekend of my school musical. In other words, it's been a long couple of months. Please forgive my slow updates and don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	17. Families Help

**Families Help**

 **I don't own The Flash!**

Bella whooshed down the street to Iris and Eddie's house. She was in so much pain. She had to keep reminding herself that she had super-healing. As she landed on her friend's doorstep she paused. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But she knocked on the door anyway before collapsing on the ground in a heap. Iris woke up to a loud knock and a dull thud.

She shook Eddie awake "Eddie, I think there's someone at the door."

He groaned and rolled out of bed then made his way to the front door. Iris was about to fall back asleep when she heard him yell for her.

"Iris! Get out here! It's Bella!"

She bolted out of bed and ran to the door. Sure enough, there was Bella laying on the door mat, completely unconscious.

"We need to get her to the hospital, she's hurt!" Eddie cried.

"No!" Iris yelped "No, bring her inside. She'll be fine she just needs to rest."

"What?!" Eddie gaped at his girlfriend "She needs help!"

"No, look I'll show you. Just get her in here." Iris commanded.

Eddie picked up the half conscious superhero and carried her bridal style into the living room and laid her on the couch.

"Get the first aid kit." Iris commanded "Go!" Eddie ran out of the room and Iris sighed, running her hands through her hair she muttered "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Bella?"

At the sound of her name Bella's eyes fluttered open "Iris?" She murmured "I made it." She sat up sharply, panicking "Is Professor Stein okay? He was hurt. He was being tortured. Where-?"

"Shhh" Iris shushed her "It's okay. Eddie's getting the first aid kit."

"Eddie, crap! How am I gonna explain this?" Bella gasped.

"Tell him the truth. He'll understand." Iris tried to calm her friend.

"Isn't he, like, super anti-vigilante?" Bella worried.

"Don't worry." Eddie renters with the first aid kit "I think Phoenix is okay. I've done my research on her... you... this is confusing. Anyway, Phoenix has never killed or permanently injured someone. The Flash is less reliable."

"Thanks," Bella thought for a second "I think?"

"You're welcome." Eddie smiled and started wrapping her arms which were covered in scrapes.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"I'm gonna go call Barry." Iris sighed.

"No! Don't! Whatever you do, don't do that!" Bella started gasping for air.

"Okay, okay. I won't call Barry! But..." Iris paused "Bella, why?"

Bella buried her head in her hands "He kinda, sorta, maybe found out I was Phoenix and locked me in the pipeline."

"I'm sorry," Eddie asked "he locked you in a pipeline?"

Crap. Bella had to think fast "Yeah, he's friends with The Flash and when The Flash found out they locked me up together?" She trailed off.

"The Flash has a prison in a pipeline?" Eddie asked.

"Um...yes." Bella hesitated.

"That's illegal!" Eddie cried.

"Yeah, I know. Can we come back to that?" Bella sighed.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Eddie sat down and rubbed some ointment on her bruised face and moved on to cleaning up her other arm.

"So Barry, and The Flash locked you up?" Iris double checked.

"Yeah, sooo can you not call Barry?" Bella begged.

"I'm not talking to him for a long, long time." Iris fumed.

"Sounds good." Bella grunted in pain "Ow! Eddie!"

"Sorry. You've got a big cut on your arm. I've got to clean it out." Eddie explained "You don't want it to get infected."

"Fine." Bella grumbled.

Eddie cleaned the cut as quickly and as thoroughly as he could then he brought a blanket for their unexpected guest.

"Sorry we don't have another bedroom, so you'll have to sleep on the pull out bed from the couch." Eddie apologized.

"That's fine." Bella yawned "Goodnight. And guys? Thanks."

Eddie nodded and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. Iris smiled at her boyfriend and hugged her adoptive sister. Bella fell asleep within seconds and slept like a rock for the whole night. Iris and Eddie went back to bed.

"So...?" Eddie began "You knew Bella was Phoenix? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry but she made me swear not to tell anyone. I couldn't break that promise." Iris tried to explain.

"Look, I understand keeping your word to your sort-of sister but Iris, I'm your boyfriend, can we try not to keep secrets from each other from now on?" Eddie asked.

"Of course." They kissed softly and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Bella awoke in a slight panic, unsure where she was. Eddie was in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast and heard the gasp from the living room that meant Bella was awake.

He walked in "Hey, I hope you like pancakes for breakfast 'cause they're already on the griddle."

"What? Oh yeah I love pancakes." Bella responded distractedly "They're great."

"Good, come into the kitchen when you're ready, okay?" Eddie told her.

"Sure, sure. I'll do that." Bella smiled slightly. She really did love pancakes.

Iris was in the kitchen when Eddie got back. She was sitting at the bar counter with a plate, stacked high with four pancakes, stuffing her face.

"Babe!" Eddie exclaimed "Slow down you're gonna choke!"

"Sorry," Iris said with her mouth full "stress eating." She swallowed "I'm just worried about Bella. She was hurt so bad. I just wonder what happened to her."

Eddie took his girlfriend in his arms "Hey, it's gonna be okay. She'll tell us what happened when she's ready to. While we wait, we just have to be patient and there for her."

"You're right." Iris nodded.

Just then Bella walked into the room she spun around covering her eyes at the sight of the two lovebirds embracing.

"Guys!" She whined "Gross!" They all laughed and Iris and Eddie moved away from each other.

"How are you feeling this morning Bella?" Iris asked.

"Fine. I checked my bandages and the small stuff is gone, the big stuff is almost there." Bella told them.

"How?" Eddie asked, shocked.

"Super-healing." Bella shrugged.

"Oh."

"Look, Eddie," Bella began "I have a favor to ask."

"Shoot." Eddie pointed a ladle at her.

"Can you not tell Joe or Barry you saw me?"

"Sure. I'll keep your secret. On one condition." Eddie bargained.

"What?" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"You let me work with you on some cases." Eddie grinned mischievously.

Bella giggled "Sure thing Detective Pretty Boy."

"Yes!" Eddie punched the air "Okay, let's see, we can start small, robberies, muggings, stuff like that. Then we'll move on to the big stuff!"

"Easy Detective!" Bella smiled "Get to work, goofball." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Eddie saluted and went upstairs to get dressed.

The girls looked at each other for a long moment before bursting into giggles.

 **Word count: 1146 words**

 **Hey folks. Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I've been going through a lot, as anyone who's read my other stories knows. I promise I'm trying really hard to update when I can. I just want the chapters to be good for you.**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	18. Out of Time Part 1

**Out of Time Part 1**

 **I don't own The Flash!**

Barry and Linda were at the bowling alley, walking and talking when they saw Iris, Eddie, and Bella. This was the first time Bella had left the house in a week and they decided to have some fun. Barry and Linda passed by the trio not noticing them yet.

Of course, Iris has to ruin it by saying "Hi, guys."

"Iris, Eddie, Bella, hey." Barry looked at his sister surprised for a moment before pretending to be happy to see her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Linda asked as they walked up to the small group.

"We thought it would be fun." Bella smiled then moved to grab her ball and take her turn.

"Barry, Bella, and I have been bowling here since we were kids. Why don't you guys join us?" Iris invited the couple and Bella gave Eddie a pleading look.

Seeing the hesitation on the two's faces and Bella's puppy dog eyes, Eddie stepped forward "We don't want to interrupt your date." He smiled.

"No, it's- it's okay." Linda said.

"Are you sure?" Barry checked.

"Of course. It'll be fun." Linda nodded.

Bella sighed loudly and when everyone looked at her she smiled "Relax! I just got a gutter ball. Linda, Barry we'd love for you to join us."

They had been bowling for about ten minutes when Iris got yet another spare "Ha-ha!" She laughed "You smell that, Barry? That's defeat."

"You never told me you were such a big fan of bowling." Eddie told his girlfriend as she came up to him.

"Sure I have." Iris insisted "This is one of our favorite places in the world. Right Bella?"

"Uh-huh." Bella nodded distractedly as Iris directed her first comment to Linda. Barry then rolled a Strike and did a silly little dance.

"I am impressed, Allen number two." Iris laughed.

"I heard the owner was thinking of selling." Barry said "Maybe you could write a piece on the place? Wait 'Number two?'"

"Yes, number two. And I'm still iffy on whether bowling is an actual sport." Iris smiled.

"I've wondered the same." Eddie interjected.

"Well, sport or hobby, I am still better than you." Iris said as she walked up to Barry yo wipe away a bit of ketchup from their fries that was on his cheek.

Linda looked jealous and sat down next to Bella "So what going on with you and your brother?" She asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Bella said, feigning happiness.

"Come on! It doesn't take a reporter's intuition to know there's a problem between you two. Is it me?" She asked.

"No! No, Linda, you're lovely and I know Barry really likes you. We just had a disagreement about a week ago and he hasn't apologized yet. No, I'm not going to apologize. He did something stupid, as usual, and I had to fix it. But I got hurt when I did. I'm fine now but I'm still mad at him." Bella tried to explain.

"That's awful!" Linda gasped "What exactly happened?"

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll tell you someday." And Bella stood up to grab her bowling ball. She walked forward and rolled the ball down the alley, knocking down all the pins on her first try. "Ha! I always was better than you two!" She laughed at Barry and Iris's faces.

"Oh, Eddie, you're up, man." Barry noticed the score board.

"Oh, right." Eddie stood up.

"Whoo!" Iris cheered for her boyfriend "Go get 'em, babe."

Eddie was returning his and Bella's shoes when he got an alert on his phone.

"I got to go." He turned back to the group "Emergency at the morgue."

Iris came up and gave him a kiss "Bye."

"See you at home. Later Bella, Barry, Linda." Eddie called as he hurried out.

"Hey, Linda, sorry, I should go too." Barry tried to explain "They're gonna need someone from the crime lab." He gave her a quick kiss "I'll see you."

Bella rolled her eyes "Well the boys are out. Guess that means the night is over. I'll see you tomorrow Iris. Linda, it was great hanging out with you." And she walked out leisurely.

"Well, um...that was fun." Linda said as Iris walked over to her.

"Yeah." Iris quickly agreed. After a moment of awkward silence the two walked away from each other.

Barry reached the morgue seconds before Bella.

"What do you see? What's going on?" Cisco asked.

"A dead body." Barry answered.

"Barry, you're in a morgue." Cisco reminded his friend "You're gonna have to be a little more specific than that."

"He means the coroner." Phoenix flew in the door and sighed "He's dead."

"Bel-" Barry began.

"Phoenix." And suddenly police sirens were blaring "Get out of here. I'm on better terms with the police than you are. You don't want to be caught here with a dead body. Eddie might think you killed him."

"STAR Labs. Tonight. Meet me there, please. We need to talk." Barry grabbed her foot as she started to fly away.

After a moment of consideration Phoenix groaned "Fine. But lock me in your pipeline prison again and there's gonna be hell to pay." She shook her foot and he let go. Phoenix rocketed out and away.

Barry ran back to STAR Labs to change then immediately back to the crime scene.

The Captain walked into the morgue "The mayor's made this high priority." He told Joe.

"Copy that, Captain." Joe nodded and the Captain walked away only to slam into Barry, and spill his hot foamy coffee all over himself

"Allen," he growled "my fiancé just bought me this!"

"Yeah," Barry apologized "I'm so sorry, captain."

"Eh!" The captain cut him off "Just help Joe find out who did this."

"Mm-hmm" Barry wiped his face as Joe came up to him.

""What's with all the water?" Joe asked "did the sprinkler system go off or something?"

Barry sighed "No, I checked all the sprinklers. They're all intact. But look at this." He led his foster father over to the dead body of the coroner.

"What is that, ice?" Joe wondered.

"Mm-hmm." Barry hummed "The coroner has multiple impact bruises on his torso," he lifted the coroners shirt "All the size of a tennis ball. Judging by the amount of ice and water on the ground, I'm guessing he was killed by hail."

"Hail? In here?" Joe asked and Barry nodded.

"Yeah."

"Do you think this was Snart?" Joe asked.

"No, his cold gun couldn't have done this." Barry told him.

Eddie came up to the pair "Joe, we got something. The coroner's office just installed an automated dictation system. Listen to this." He played the tape.

"Please, no more." Begged the voice of the dead man beside them.

"I'll stop when you tell me..." came a familiar voice.

"Stop." Pleaded the coroner.

"Who killed him?" Demanded Mark Mardon.

"I know that voice. That's Mardon." Joe told the other two.

"I want a name." Commanded Mardon.

"Clyde Mardon's dead." Eddie argued but Joe shook his head.

"It's not Clyde Mardon. It's his brother, Mark."

On the tape the coroner finally gave up "It was Detective West. He shot him. Detective Joe West killed your brother."

Mardon growled "He will pay for what he did." And the coroner started screaming.

Back at STAR Labs the Mardon brother's mugshots were on the screen.

"So Clyde Mardon has a brother?" Caitlin asked.

"And both brothers survived the plane crash," Dr. Wells rolled towards the screen "and then the dark matter released from the particle accelerator explosion affects them both in virtually the same way."

"Yeah," Barry said "Only Mark's powers seem to be a lot more precise. To be able to control the weather like that, indoors?"

"You'd have to be a Weather Wizard." Cisco excitedly named the villain of the week "Ooh, been waiting since week one to use that one." He slurped his soda "Mm!"

"Trigeminal headache?" Caitlin asked him sympathetically.

"What?"

"Trigeminal headache. Brain freeze." Caitlin clarified.

"Then why don't you just call it a brain freeze?" Cisco asked.

"So I'm guessing you running around a twister in the opposite direction isn't gonna do the trick this time." Joe walked over and Barry shook his head.

"I just remembered." Cisco realized "During our run-in with Mardon, Clyde Mardon, I was tinkering with something to help attract unbound atmospheric electrons."

"Like a grounding mechanism?" Bella asked, walking into the cortex, everyone stared at her "What? You asked me to come. Now I'm here. But with precautions taken."

"Bella?" Joe asked "Where have you been? We haven't seen you in quite a while."

Bella looked from her foster father to her brother then back at Joe then Barry again "You didn't tell him did you?" She asked and Barry blushed.

"No." He mumbled.

"I thought not. Well, Joe, my darling brother locked me in the pipeline when he found out who I really am."

"And who are you really?" Joe asked worriedly.

"Phoenix." Bella held up her hand and made flames dance across her palm.

Joe stepped back and stared at Barry "After all the times she's saved your ass, you locked her in the pipeline?"

"Um..." Barry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Yeah?"

Joe rolled his eyes and sighed "Where did I go wrong with you?"

"Nah, he's just an idiot." Bella smirked.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry. That's why I asked you to come here. So I could apologize. I was a jerk." Bella cleared her throat "Okay! I AM a jerk! I shouldn't have locked you up. I'm very very sorry."

"I forgive you Barry. But this is the last time before I set The Batman on you. Ya hear?" Bella threatened.

"You know Batman?!" Cisco shouted.

"Story for another time." **(A/n and another chapter!)** Bella waved him off "Go on, how do we stop Mardon 2.0?"

"Right, so the only way that Mardon can control the weather..." Joe's phone rang but Cisco kept talking "is if he can tap into the atmosphere's natural electrical circuit, and if we take away that circuit..."

"Clear skies." Bella finished and everyone looked at her "What? I know stuff!"

"Singh's checking in." Joe held up his phone "I gotta go."

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the station." Barry said.

"Joe," Dr. Wells rolled forward "We'll find Mardon. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried at all." And an obviously worried Joe left the Cortex.

 **Word count: 1756 words**

 **I'm back baby! I'm not gonna be able to do a complete episode for this so I'll try to do the rest as soon as I can. For now don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	19. Out of Time Part 2

**Out of Time Part 2**

 **I don't own The Flash!**

 **Recap**

"Joe," Dr. Wells rolled forward "We'll find Mardon. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried at all." And an obviously worried Joe left the Cortex.

 **Now**

"Yeah, Who else doesn't believe him?" Bella asked and everyone raised their hands.

"Well, he's taking being targeted by a revenge-seeking meta-human rather well, I must say." Dr. Wells said with a hint of sarcasm clear in his tone "Don't worry, Barry, Bella. Joe will be fine, I promise."

"Yeah, no, I know." Barry waited until Caitlin and Cisco had left the room and tried not to seem nervous "Uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about something else."

"Mm-hmm?"

"Um...look, last night, on my way to the morgue," Barry took a deep breath "I saw something."

"What'd you see?" Asked Bella, curiously.

"I was running and I turned and I saw myself. Or I don't know, another Flash running beside me." Barry tried to explain.

"Interesting." Dr. Wells mused.

"Yes, very." Bella agreed.

"Yeah. What do you think it was?" Barry asked the two smartest people in his life.

"Could be an optical illusion..." Dr. Wells thought aloud.

"Or a mirroring effect," Bella joined him "Caused by wind sheer and light, a speed mirage, if you think about it."

"It didn't seem like that." Barry shook his head "It was...he seemed real."

"I tell you what." Dr. Wells rolled forward slightly "Let's focus on finding Mardon, and once he's safely contained in the pipeline, we'll investigate this." And he rolled away.

At the Police Station, Captain Singh was chatting with two of his detectives Joe and Eddie as well as Barry.

"Where are we with Mardon?" He asked.

"No one at the morgue saw or heard anything." Eddie told his boss.

"We're canvassing known associates, seeing if he reached out to anybody." Said Joe "Maybe we can get a lead on where he's holed up."

"All right," the Captain set down his papers "why don't we let Thawne do that?"

"Because nobody knows the Mardon brothers better than I do. I mean Chyre and I tracked them for years." Joe argued "I know how they think."

"Which is why you should coordinate the investigation from here." Signh ordered.

Joe stared for a moment then left the room, clearly angry. Barry and Eddie followed him.

Bella had been hanging out with Iris and was now walking into the CCPD with her best friend/sister. They saw Joe, Eddie, and Barry talking conspiratorially and headed over to them.

"Hey sweethearts." Joe hugged the two girls.

"Hey, Dad." Iris greeted.

"How're you doing?" Bella asked.

"Mm." Joe kissed Iris's forehead loudly.

"Hi." Iris turned to her boyfriend.

"Hey." Was his short reply before walking away.

Bella looked at her friend and conveyed a silent message to her, 'I'll make sure he's okay.'

Iris stared after him before asking "So, what are you guys working on? You got any good leads for an honest reporter?"

Bella hurried after Eddie, "Hey!" She called "Wait up!"

"What?"

"What's wrong? You're grumpy. Or...you're hiding something. What is it? Spill!"

"Okay, okay!" Eddie put up his hands "I'm just worried about Joe. What with Mardon being after him and all." He lied quickly.

Bella's eyes narrowed "Mm-hmm. That all?"

"Yeah, I mean, Joe wants us to keep it away from Iris and I'm not very good at lying to her." Eddie ran a hand through his hair worriedly.

"Seriously?" Bella rolled her eyes "I thought Joe would know better by now. Keeping stuff from Iris never ends well."

"I know! What am I supposed to do?"

"Just talk to Joe, explain that you are uncomfortable with keeping something this important from the woman you love and it wouldn't hurt to remind him that Iris is a grown woman who has a right to be involved and informed about this sorta thing." Bella told him "And if you need backup, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Bella." Eddie smiled and headed to his desk.

Bella rolled her eyes and turned back to Barry, Joe, and Iris.

"We were?" Barry asked Joe as Bella rejoined the group.

"Were what?" Bella asked, confused.

"Going to get lunch." Joe elbowed Barry hard in the ribs.

"Right, yeah, yeah. You wanna come Bella?" Barry nodded vigorously.

"Um...sure? If that's okay with you Iris?"

"Yeah, yeah that's totally fine." Iris nodded and pulled Bella into a hug "I'll see you later."

The trio walked out of the station as Iris went off to talk to Eddie. They headed to lunch at Big Belly Burger together.

They had picked up food and were in the car now.

"Mm," Joe mumbled from the drivers seat "I haven't had one of those in way too long."

"Felt appropriate." Barry agreed "So, you want to talk about what's been going on with you?"

"What do you think's been going on with me, Barry?"

"You just seem a bit cavalier," Barry defended "considering what we're up against."

"Yeah, Mardon's not a easy customer." Bella joined the conversation from the backseat.

Joe chuckled " _We_ aren't up against anything."

"Joe, come on, I-!"

"Look, I'm fine." Joe tried to reassure the siblings "Can we just change the subject, please?"

"Sure." Bella grinned.

"Actually, you know, I could use some advice." Barry tried not to make an awkward conversation worse but failed miserably.

"About what?" Joe asked.

"Uh, you know, just relationship stuff."

"Ooh!" Bella teased "You mean, like, with Linda?"

"No, actually. With Iris." Barry sighed "Things between us have gotten a little complicated...again."

Joe and Bella laughed at his misfortune.

Still chuckling Joe managed "You're asking your adopted father for advice about being in love with his daughter who just so happens to be dating his partner?"

Bella burst into fresh giggles at that.

"I know, I know."

"Oh Bare, things have gone way past complicated." Bella smirked.

"As if your love life's any better." Barry joked "But seriously, sometimes, me and Iris have these moments, and when I'm looking into her eyes, it's hard not to think that she's feeling the same way I do."

"Barry, you already told Iris how you feel about her." Bella said "And she shot you down pretty quick."

"So unless she comes out and says she feels the same way," Joe continued "All you can do is hold onto those moments." He peered out the window "Man, it is coming down."

"Yeah." Barry agreed.

He then tried to find a radio station but, when he did, the announcer commented that there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"Mardon." Joe, Bella, and Barry shared a glance then stared out the back window.

Pulling up behind their now stopped car was Mardon. He closed his fist causing a lightning bolt to strike the car. Barry got Joe and Bella out just in time. The car exploded in flames.

Bella was sitting in a spinning chair at STAR Labs while Barry had just gotten back from coffee with Iris.

"I call it the Wizard's Wand." Cisco announced, lifting a long thin rod from the table next to Bella.

"Subtle." Caitlin commented "How does it work?"

"Just think of it like an active lightning rod." Cisco explained "You just point it at the sky and it'll suck up whatever energy'a floating around it."

"Like a sponge." Bella added.

"And it'll stop Mardon?"

"It'll certainly slow him down. If there's no atmospheric electrons available to him, there's no way for him to control the weather." Dr. Wells told the group at large "Good work, Cisco."

"As always." Bella teased.

"If you'll excuse me," Dr. Wells started to move his chair away "I'm gonna go stretch my legs." He joked.

Caitlin walked up to Barry who was obviously distracted and concerned.

"You okay?" She asked "You seem a little off."

Cisco pulled Bella up from where she was spinning in her chair and pulled her over to join the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, somebody at..." Barry trailed off and looked over his shoulder "Somebody at Picture News got it into Iris's head that something suspicious is going on with Dr. Wells."

"Like what?" Caitlin looked at Cisco in confusion.

"That he knows what happened to Simon Stagg." Barry said quietly.

"Apparently, nobody's heard from him or seen him since the night Barry stopped Danton Black." Bella mentioned.

"What'd you tell her?" Cisco asked suspiciously.

"That she's wrong. And she is." Barry assured them.

Everyone nodded and Barry and Caitlin walked away to work on their own projects. Bella stayed with Cisco.

"What'd you think?" She asked.

Mardon had been seen at the police station by Cisco. He had been walking into the elevator when he saw the criminal. He quickly called Barry and Bella.

After a short conversation between Joe and Mardon the Weather Wizard shot a blast of air at Joe sending the cop back through the wooden doors.

"Joe!" Eddie shouted as he ran forward.

"No!" Joe tried to stop his partner.

"I'm not gonna be so easy to put down, Joe." Mardon said as he stalked forward.

"Take him down!" Eddie shouted and everyone drew their weapons.

"No, Run!" Joe tried again.

With a shout, Mardon broke all the glass in the windows and summoned a lightning bolt into the building. Which he directed at Joe.

"No!" Captain Singh shouted, diving in front of the lightning and shoving his detective out of the way.

At this moment Barry flashed into the station, grabbed the Wizard's Wand, and turned it on.

Bella flew through the window the lightning had shattered and sighed "Honestly, you'd think someone with so much experience would have more pizazz!"

The wand pulled the storm Mardon had created into itself leaving the meta human confused and running away. Eddie knelt down next to the motionless Capitan Singh. Joe joined him seconds later.

Barry and Joe made eye contact and Barry whisked his boss into his arms and sped him to the hospital. This left Bella awkwardly floating above them.

"Well," She said "That was entertaining." And she left the same way she came in.

Joe was sitting in a chair outside the Captain's room in the hospital. Barry handed him and Captain Singh's fiancé some coffee from the cafeteria.

"Thank you, Barry." Their Captain's fiancé said.

"Yeah."

"This isn't how I thought I'd finally meet David's co-workers. He speaks very highly of you."

"Really?" Barry raised an eyebrow.

"David's all bark." He shrugged "A very loud bark."

Bella walked in "Hey, Joe. Hi, I'm Bella, Barry's sister." She shook hands with David's fiancé. "How is he?"

"We don't know yet." Joe whispered.

"He'll be alright," she patted him on the shoulder "He's a tough one."

The doctor walked out of Captain Singh's room and Joe stood up.

"How is he, doctor?"

"We're stabilizing him. He's experiencing some paralysis in his lower extremities."

"Oh, my God." His fiancé whispered.

"The hardest think to gauge right now is the extent of his neurocognotive deficits. So he may not be the same person you remember."

"Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry," the doctor seemed sincere "visitation's for family only."

Joe leapt to his defense "Being his fiancé makes him family, doctor."

The doctor agreed and let him in.

Before she could go back in Joe stopped her "Will he be able to return to he force?"

"I'm actually not sure he'll be able to walk again." And the doctor returned to her patient.

Joe turned back to Barry and Bella, both had tears in their eyes. Joe pivoted sharply and started to walk out.

"Joe, where are you going?" Bella hurried after him with Barry following close behind her.

"I need to end this."

"Not by yourself." Barry protested.

"Yes, by myself! I know him! I can find him. I don't want anybody else getting hurt, especially Iris or either of you."

"Iris is fi-" Bella tried to tell him.

"Mardon said he was going to avenge his brother. That goes beyond me. It goes all the way to you two and her. You stay with Iris, and you keep her safe. Do not leave her side."

"Yeah, alright." Barry agreed quietly.

"Fine, Barry can stay with Iris. I'm coming with you." Bella declared and before Joe could protest "You're gonna need some firepower."

After a long moment Joe nodded and beckoned for her to follow him out of the hospital. This left Barry standing in the hallway, very worried.

Joe And Bella sat in a undercover car in front of a dilapidated old building. This was where Mardon was hiding. Joe burst through the front doors, gun drawn. Bella, in her Phoenix getup, waited in case he needed backup.

Joe made his way down the hallway to a door and nudged it open with his foot. He let it close though when he saw there was no one there. Joe continued this pattern for several more doors until he rounded a corner and saw a figure standing right in front of him.

"Joe." Eddie said, stepping into the light.

Joe lowered his gun "Eddie. You shouldn't be here."

"And you shouldn't be chasing after Mardon alone, partner."

"I'm not alone." Joe pointed out the window.

Pheonix was floating right outside the glass "Hi, Eddie!" She called.

"Bella?" Eddie asked surprised "Should you be doing this so soon?"

"I'm fine, dude, seriously."

"Wait," Joe shook his head "You know she's Pheonix, and you didn't tell me?"

"I only found out a few days ago. She showed up at the house bleeding and hurt. Iris and I helped her." Eddie defended himself "Now, did you find anything?"

"Not yet, but this was an old Mardon brothers' hideout about six years ago, so it's a long shot." Joe turned back and started down the other hallway "But listen, Eddie-"

"Save it." His partner cut him off "I'm not leaving."

Joe and Eddie moved quickly down the long, dark hallway, guns drawn to room 123. They kicked open the door and rushed through.

Eddie put his hand over the stove and felt it was still warm "Somebody was here very recently."

The window was open as Joe picked up a newspaper "He left this here for me."

"Where to next?" Eddie asked.

All at once, a huge gust of wind blew through the window, so strong it knocked over the small table and plates. Then it pushed Joe out the window.

Eddie rushed forward "Joe!" As he looked out the window he realized that Bella was nowhere to be found "Crap." He muttered.

Bella awoke handcuffed to a post, Joe was beside her also handcuffed. Joe awoke, tried to move, and gave a shout of pain.

"Small miracle you only broke one leg, Joe." Mardon stood up from his seat nearby "The night I got sucked out of my plane, I broke almost every bone in my body." He stepped on Joe's broken leg, making the man grunt in agony "It was excruciating. At least you got a small taste of what that felt like. Still...Guess you'll never know what it really feels like to be God."

Joe snarled "That's what your brother said to me, right before I killed him."

Mardon's already ugly face twisted and he punched Joe square in the jaw "I don't need these powers to end your life."

"Then do it."

"No!" Bella shouted "Do not hurt him!" Her hands started heating up but Mardon sent a small wave to wash over her, dousing her flames.

"That's what you came her for, isn't it?" Joe asked, ignoring Bella "An eye for an eye?"

"Oh, Joe." Mardon paused dramatically "I want so much more than an eye." He pulled out a roll of duck tape threateningly.

Back at the station, Eddie was giving a pep talk to all the cops.

"We've seen what Mardon can do, but do not forget, he is not invincible." His voice faded away as Iris and Barry stood next to each other.

"I can't believe this is happening." Iris muttered "Where's Bella? Shouldn't she be here?"

Barry looked at her, Eddie had told him how Bella had vanished right before Joe had been blown out the window. But Iris couldn't know that Bella was Pheonix or that he was the Flash, it would be too dangerous.

"We'll find him." He tried to assure his best friend "And I'm sure Bella's fine, she can look after herself."

Iris remembered that Bella was powerful and a good fighter, Barry was right she was probably fine. She had no idea how wrong she was.

"Hey, look at me, all right?" Barry turned her face towards himself and gently cupped her cheeks "I promise I will bring him back to you."

"Okay." Iris whispered trustingly.

As Eddie finished talking Iris's phone buzzed.

"Hello?" She answered.

Mark Mardon's voice came through "I have your father and his little fireball. They're a little broken, but still alive." He taunted "If you want him to stay that way, come to the waterfront, South side. Oh, and Iris, you tell the police, your father's dead."

Mardon hung up the phone and chucked it as far into the water as he could.

"She's on her way." He smirked at Joe and Pheonix, both bound and gagged with duck tape.

Still at the station, Iris turned to Barry, tears in her eyes "He has my dad. He says if I tell anyone he'll kill him. He wants me to meet him at the waterfront."

"All right, I'm coming with you." Barry grabbed his coat and the two rushed towards the elevator.

Linda walked out of the elevator just as they reached it "Barry, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"No, Linda, I'm sorry, I really can't right now." Barry said still hurrying into the elevator.

"No, of course not." Linda said, noticing Iris.

"Look, it's not like that. It's an emergency. I have to go right now." Barry jumped into the elevator.

Mardon was looking through binoculars when he spotted Barry and Iris "Congratulations, Joe. You're my plus-one today. Front row seats to watch everyone and everything you ever loved destroyed." He tossed the binoculars to Joe "Pretty girl too. Such a shame." He ripped the tape off Joe's mouth.

"Please, she's my daughter." Joe cried.

"Clyde was my brother."

"He's a thief and a murderer." Bella shouted through her gag "She's an innocent girl."

"She'll pay for the sins of her father then. They'll all pay." Mark stood up, pressing the tape back over Joe's mouth.

He raised his hands and thunder rumbled and the sky above began to swirl ominously.

Iris and Barry were running along the path that led to the South side of the waterfront when they noticed the dangerous skies.

"Iris, you need to get out of here, okay?" Barry told her "You need to get as far away from here as possible."

"I am not leaving you." Iris protested.

"Iris, please!" Pleaded Barry.

"Listen to me, ever since the night that you told me how you felt, I have not been able to stop thinking about you. At first, I was really mad, and then I realized that the reason that I couldn't stop thinking about you was because I didn't want to."

Barry grinned "I've never stopped thinking about you." And the two leaned together and kissed gently.

Then thunder rumbled again and lightning flashed, Mardon screamed with the force of creating a deadly tidal wave, heading straight for Central City.

"Stop!" Bella shrieked "Please, you don't have to do this!"

Mardon sent another wave over the burning girl with a flick of his finger "Oh, don't worry little girl. I'll kill you next."

Suddenly, Bella's eyes turned a bright scorching orange and the handcuffs she was wearing melted. She stood up and floated into the air, her face deadly.

"I am not a little girl. I. Am. Pheonix." She roared and sent a blast of fire at Mardon who had just enough time to force up a wall of water in front of himself.

He pushed forward and sent a gust of wind in her direction but she sent a spiral of pure white flames directly towards his heart. Unfortunately he dodged and sent a wave of water at her. Pheonix put up a fiery shield and the water evaporated.

Mardon somehow was still pushing the tsunami towards the coastline. Barry was running back and forth along the sand trying to create a wall of wind to stop it. Pheonix noticed this and screamed, she pulled together all her strength and a wall of fire appeared in front of the wave. But the water simply roared over it, sending mist into the air.

Barry was running so fast he didn't even notice the fiery superhero's attempt to help. He screamed as he ran, ran faster than he ever had before. And suddenly, he was on a street, looking around in confusion.

"Oh, boy."

 **Word count: 3513 words**

 **I'm back! And so is my Netflix! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update but I finally have. Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**

 **Love,**

 **The Author**


	20. Rogue Time

**Rogue Time**

 **I don't own the Flash!**

Barry screamed as he ran, ran faster than he ever had before. Time seemed to slow and warp as he ran. Then he screeched to a halt. He was on the same street he'd taken to get to the morgue only days ago. The same people were around him shouting the same things.

"Oh, boy." He muttered.

"Hey, what's going on?" Cisco's voice came through the comms "Dude?"

"Yeah, Cisco. I'm...here..."

"What happened? Why'd you stop?" Cisco asked.

"I just got a little disoriented." It wasn't a lie.

"Well, you need to make up some time, man." Cisco said "You better hurry up."

"Hurry? What are you—?" Barry gasped.

"Hurry, as in get to the morgue."

"The morgue?" Barry was confused "I was there. Yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Cisco was getting very worried about his friend "Come on, you gotta go."

Barry looked around once more, sighed, and flashed off to the morgue.

Barry peaked around the corner into the morgue, no longer wearing his Flash suit.

Joe walked up to him "Hey, Barr. What's with all the water? Did the sprinkler system go off or something?"

"What?" Barry was confused "No, I checked the sprinklers. They're all intact. But the water has ice in it." He walked over to the dead body of the coroner "And the bruises on the coroner aren't just on his face. Check-Look at his torso."

Joe pulled the man's shirt up, revealing the multiple, painful looking bruises on his chest "Whoa. How the hell did you know that?"

"He was killed by hail." Barry remembered the recording from yesterday "We need to listen to the recording."

"Recording?" Joe asked.

Eddie joined them "Joe, we got something. The coroner's office just installed an automated dictation system. Listen to this."

"Please...no more..." The coroner's voice begged.

"I'll stop when you tell me." Mardon's voice responded.

"Just stop!" Pleaded the coroner.

Mardon snarled "Who killed him?"

"It's Mark Mardon." Barry breathed "He wants revenge."

Joe and Barry stared at each other as the recording played the coroner's screams.

Back at STAR Labs, Cisco, Caitlin, and Bella were coming out of the elevator.

"And I really don't want to go." Cisco complained.

"He's your brother, Cisco." Caitlin reminded him.

"And sometimes brothers suck." Bella pointed out "Look at mine."

"Okay well, how bad can a birthday party be?" Caitlin asked.

"Um, my folks think Dante's stink, don't stink." Cisco rolled his eyes "Doesn't matter how much he screws up, or how many times he gets into trouble. In their eyes he can do no wrong. And yet, they never fail to remind me that I can do no right."

"What if we came with you?" Caitlin asked, stopping Cisco and Bella outside the Cortex.

"What? Seriously?" Cisco asked.

"Absolutely." Bella wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders.

"You've done so much for us." Caitlin said "Let us be there for you for a change. And I could look at old family photo albums and see what little Cisco looks like without long hair."

"I'm rescinding your invite, Caitlin."

"Can I still come?" Bella smiled.

Cisco sighed "Fine. But no photos for Caitlin."

They entered the Cortex and saw the Mardon brother's mug shots on the screens. Barry, Joe, and Dr. Wells explained what had happened.

"Clyde Mardon has a brother?" Caitlin asked, shocked.

Dr. Wells rolled forward "So both Mardon brothers survived the plane crash and then the dark matter released by the particle accelerator explosion affects them both in-"

"Virtually the same way." Barry finished the sentence with Dr. Wells.

Bella looked at him strangely.

"That's right." Dr. Wells stared at Barry too.

"Only Mark's not like Clyde at all. He can do things that you couldn't even imagine." Barry thought aloud.

"You mean he's sorta like a..." Cisco began.

Barry joined him "Weather Wizard."

"Yeah." Cisco slurped his drink "Mm!"

"Trigeminal headache?" Barry and Caitlin asked in unison.

"Mr. Allen. Ms. Allen. A word please?" Dr. Wells rolled into the treadmill room with the Allen siblings following "You ruptured the time continuum, didn't you?"

"You what?" Bella asked, slightly angry "You idiot." She gently smacked Barry's arm.

"You're experiencing temporal reversion." Dr. Wells spoke over Bella.

"Yeah!" Barry was relieved that somebody knew what was going on.

"How long?" Bella asked.

"Uh, a day and some change." Barry stuttered "It's like I'm living it all over again."

"Yeah, well, that's good." Dr. Wells put his fingertips together "That means there's not too much you could have messed up yet. How did this happen?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Bella interjected.

"I-I don't know. I mean, I was running faster than I've ever ran, and the first time that I lived this day some really horrible things happened. There was a tidal wave and-" Barry was cut off by Dr. Wells.

"No. Do not tell me. I do not want to know anything about the future you experienced. Nothing!"

"Okay, but Dr. Wells, I-"

"Barry! Time...is an extremely fragile construct. Any deviation, no matter how small, could result in a cataclysm." Dr. Wells said angrily and Barry sat down on the edge of the treadmill "Now here's what you're going to do. Everything you did before. Every word you uttered, every step you took, you're going to do again. And you're not going to tell anyone this happened."

Barry sighed softly.

Barry and Bella walked into the precinct, approaching the captains office where Joe and Eddie were.

"Hey." Joe greeted as he and Eddie left the office.

"Hey." Barry sighed.

"What's goin' on with you?" Joe asked "How'd you figure all that stuff out at the morgue?"

"Ha!" Bella laughed "Please, Barry, tell us. We're all dying to know." She teased.

"Lucky guesses, I guess." Barry shrugged.

"Look," Joe looked over his shoulder "I'm telling you, I'm gonna get Mardon if it kills me."

Barry looked down uncomfortably. It clicked in Bella's mind. Joe must have died, or almost died in the timeline that Barry had come from.

"Joe, um-" Barry said anxiously "I gotta run an errand. I'll see you later, all right? Bella?"

He grabbed her arm and tugged her away from Joe who was staring at them curiously.

"Ouch! Barry!" Bella reprimanded as soon as they were a safe distance away "What?"

"We need to do something. Do you have your Pheonix gear?" Barry asked hastily.

"Of course. Are you gonna tell me what we're doing?" Bella cocked an eyebrow.

Barry shoved her into the girls bathroom, shouting "Hurry up!"

Bella rolled her eyes but changed into her suit. She exited through the small window in the corner and met Barry outside.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" She growled.

"Follow me."

Barry sped off leaving Bella in the dust. She sighed but floated up and followed her annoying brother to abandoned apartment building near the edge of the city. The moment they arrived, Barry started flashing in and out of rooms, clearly looking for something, or someone.

"Barry...?" Bella realized what he was doing "Are you-?"

"Yes! Okay, yes, I'm gonna find Mardon and I'm gonna stop him before he can hurt yo-I mean anyone else." Barry stuttered.

"Did you say me?" Bella took a shaky breath "Barry, you need to tell me the truth."

"I will!" Barry insisted "Just help me find Mardon first."

"Fine." Bella groaned "Dr. Wells is gonna kill us."

She had no idea how right she would be.

Barry flashed up the stairs and quickly returned with Mark Mardon.

"Nice work, Flash." Bella said, slipping into her sarcastic Pheonix persona "You got it from here? Or do you need a hand?"

Team Flash stood in front of Mardon's cell in the pipeline.

Inside the prison, Mardon was raging "I'm gonna break out of here! I'm gonna create a tidal wave that destroys your entire city!"

Bella rolled her eyes "Yeah, have fun with that."

"I'll kill you!"

Barry shut the pipeline door and took off his mask, effectively cutting off Mardon's tirade.

"So, I still don't understand." Cisco asked "How did you find him?"

Barry shook his head "I just had a hunch."

"That's gotta be some kinda record." Caitlin mused.

"Yeah." Cisco chuckled and Bella and Caitlin followed him as he walked out of the pipeline "Well, there goes my excuse for bailing on my brother's birthday."

Bella stopped when she heard Dr. Wells speak "Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"Yeah, I do." Barry retorted "I just saved a lot of lives, including those of my father and sister."

"I warned you not to mess with the timeline." Dr. Wells turned his chair around.

"Dr. Wells if you would just let me tell you what was gonna happen, you'd understand why I did this."

"Whatever tragedy you think you've just averted, time will find a way to replace it, and trust me, Barry, the next one could be much worse." And Dr. Wells rolled away.

Bella stepped back in "Told you he would kill us. Also, what did you mean what you said you saved my life?"

"Um-"

"You better tell me everything, real soon." Bella warned threateningly.

Caitlin, Cisco, and Bella walked into Cisco's brother, Dante's, birthday party. They were immediately greeted in rapid-fire Spanish, which only Cisco could keep up with.

"Wow," Caitlin mused "Your parents really went all out with the cake." She pointed to a three layered, white frosting cake.

"Ooh!" Bella squeaked as Cisco elbowed her "Sorry, it looks good."

"Oh, well, it is Dante's birthday." Cisco muttered "Most important day of the year."

A woman nearby was bragging "Mi hijo was invited to play Carnegie Hall when he was just thirteen years old."

"They invited the entire band, Mama." The man standing next to her, who Bella assumed was Dante, protested.

"That doesn't make it any less worthwhile."

Dante chuckled and turned around, noticing Cisco with Bella and Caitlin "Hey. What's up, man?"

"Hey." Cisco responded dryly.

"Glad you could make it."

"Of course." Cisco muttered.

Dante turned to Caitlin and Bella "Hi, I'm Dante."

Cisco hurried to introduce the two women "These are my friends, Caitlin and Bella."

"Hi, Caitlin, Bella." Dante smiled.

"Happy birthday, Dante." Caitlin shook his hand.

Bella shivered slightly "Yeah, happy birthday." She didn't shake his outstretched hand.

"Thank you." Dante smirked at the two women "Are you cold?" He asked Bella.

"No, I'm fine." Bella said sharply.

"Here, I...got you this." Cisco held out the present, stopping any more questions. "I think you'll really like it. It's a-"

"Thanks man." Dante said.

"Yeah."

"Excuse me." Dante said, hurrying off to put the present on the large pile in the other room.

Several, long, hours later everyone sat around Dante as he played the piano. Bella had to admit he was quite good. Still, she was getting flashbacks to Tony. Maybe it was because Dante was of similar build or maybe it was her anxiety being around so many people. She didn't know. But she did know that she had to stick it out for Cisco's sake.

Dante finished playing and Mrs. Ramon said something in Spanish "Well, here is one who is touched by God."

Dante got up and headed over to Cisco, Caitlin, and Bella.

"I was a little rusty." He said sheepishly "I haven't played in a while."

"Oh, well...If that was what you sounded like rusty, I can't imagine what you sound like when you've practiced." Caitlin complimented.

"Oh, for you, I'd practice morning, noon, and night." Dante flirted.

Bella held back a gag and winced as a headache flared.

"You alright?" Dante asked, noticing.

"Fine." She waved him off "Just a little dehydrated, I'm gonna go grab a drink." Bella walked off towards the kitchen.

"I'll check on her." Caitlin followed the fiery girl away.

"So..." Dante asked.

"So...what?" Cisco repeated.

"They're both pretty hot."

"Oh, you have no idea." Cisco chuckled to himself.

"Which one's your girlfriend?"

Cisco choked "What?" He spluttered.

"Dude, it's cool. I just wanna know which one I can go for."

"Neither!" Cisco said, furiously "Neither of them are my girlfriend. They are just friends."

"So, I'm good to go?"

"No! Caitlin's fiancee died in the particle accelerator explosion and Bella has a very protective older brother." Cisco sighed.

"Ooh, so not the sad one. Older brother, I can handle." Dante smiled triumphantly "Thanks, little bro."

"No, that's not what I..." But Dante had walked away "meant." Cisco finished worriedly.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Caitlin had cornered Bella.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"It's something."

"No, it's not." Bella said, trying to convince herself as much as Caitlin "Really, Cait. I'm fine."

"Liar." Caitlin smiled "You and Barry have the same face when you lie. Now tell me what's wrong."

Bella sighed "Okay, fine. It's just my memories are acting up."

"Which memories?" Dante asked walking in "Good ones, I hope."

Caitlin sent Bella a look that clearly said 'We will finish this later.'

"Not exactly." Bella groaned and rubbed her temples "But I'd hate to burden you on your birthday."

"Please, do." Dante said "Is it to loud? Is that the problem?"

"No, it's..."Bella blinked quickly, ridding the image of Girder from her mind, and shook her head "It's not the problem."

"Well, would you like to sit down?" Dante asked "Go ahead, there's a really comfy chair in the living room."

Bella didn't argue and left.

Dante turned to Caitlin "What memories?"

"It's not my place to tell you." Caitlin said sternly "And I know Bella wouldn't be happy to know you're prying into her life. She barely knows you."

"But I'd sure like to get to know her better." Dante smiled "Can't you tell me?"

Cisco walked in "Dude! I said no!"

"Aw, come on, why are you so serious, Mi hijo?" Dante teased.

Cisco grabbed Caitlin's arm and gently pulled her away "Where's Bella?"

"Living room, why? Cisco, what was Dante trying to do?" Caitlin asked, but she was already being tugged into the living room where Bella sat talking to some Aunt or other.

"Bella, so sorry to interrupt." Cisco said, clearly not sorry "But we have to go."

"Of course, thank you, Ms. Ramon." Bella stood up quickly and followed Cisco and Caitlin out.

In the car, Caitlin was driving, Cisco turned to Bella "What happened? Tell me everything." He demanded.

"Geez, nothing to make you sound that much like Barry." Bella smiled lightly "I think your brother was just trying to be nice."

"Dante isn't nice unless there's something in it for him."

"Okay. I believe you." Bella said, not missing a beat.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know," Bella shrugged "I just kinda got a weird vibe from him. Like he's always looking to take a little more than he's given."

"That is the best thing you could have ever said."Cisco reached into the back and pulled the Allen girl into a hug.

That night, Barry, Bella, and Cisco were at karaoke night.

Barry walked up and grabbed Cisco's shoulders, surprising him "Hey."

"Oh, hey, man." Cisco said, looking up from his drink "Thanks for meeting us here. Even though you can't get drunk."

Barry laughed "No worries."

"So, how was your day?" Cisco asked, moping over his glass.

"Great. But...Linda and I did break up." Barry said, still with a smile gracing his dopey features.

"What?" Bella asked, shocked "To bad, she was sweet."

"That's the first time I ever heard anyone use the word 'great' to describe a break-up." Cisco stared at Barry like he was an alien.

"I have a feeling that I'm about to move forward with someone really special." Barry grinned.

"Tina!" Bella flagged down their waitress "Can I get some shots, please? I don't care what's in them as long as it's strong."

"You got it, Bella." Tina wrote down something on her pad and hurried off.

"Okay, go ahead, Barry." Cisco motioned for the scarlet speedster to continue.

A blonde woman walked up behind Barry "Hi, I don't normally do this, but I was watching you and...Can I buy you a drink?" She asked, looking almost at Barry but not quite.

"Ew!" Bella sighed "Make that two rounds of shots, Tina! Seriously, lady? That's my brother."

Barry ignored his sister "Uh...wow. I mean, I'm really flattered, but I-"

"Actually, I was talking to him." The blonde woman pointed at Cisco.

Bella choked on her drink and Barry thumped her back.

She leaned across the table "Good luck, Cisco."

"I'm-I'm sorry, you said you were talking to me?" Cisco asked in shock.

"Yeah, I just told my friends over there that I thought you were cute and they dared me to come over here and talk to you, so...please talk to me." The woman practically begged.

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose I can talk to you for a little bit." Cisco nodded.

Then he started muttering weirdly at Barry.

"Yeah, no, we were just leaving." Barry said, getting up and pulling Bella with him "Make us proud." He whispered.

As Barry and Bella left the bar Barry asked "So why were you with Cisco?"

"It was his brother's birthday, his brother's a flirtatious dick, so on and so fourth." Bella shrugged.

"Wait, did Cisco's brother flirt with you?" Barry asked, suddenly serious "Do you need me to do something about him?"

"Barry, I think I've proven by now that I can take care of myself." Bella laughed "It was fine, really. My anxiety acted up a little but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Barry asked worriedly.

"Yes, Barr, I'm sure. And this is my building. So I'll see you in the morning." Bella waved as her brother nodded and sped off.

Barry walked into the cortex the next morning, obviously upset. Bella, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells were already there.

"What? No whoosh-in?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, usually you're a lot more chipper." Bella muttered.

"I needed the walk." Barry sighed.

"What did you do?" Bella asked worriedly.

"What happened?" Dr. Wells looked up from his computer.

"Nothin', uh...Linda...Iris...I don't wanna talk about it actually." Barry shook his head.

Dr. Wells and Caitlin shared a look before Dr. Wells said "Okay."

"Have you talked to Cisco?" Caitlin asked "I've been trying him on his cell, but he's not answering. Kind of...worried about him. He had a rough night."

"Trust me," Barry scoffed "It got better."

Barry's and Bella's phones both started vibrating "Hey Joe." The siblings said together.

"Yeah, Snart's back." Joe announced.

"Wait, Cold is back?" Barry asked, horror creeping across his features.

"Yeah, he was spotted at the Santini crime family casino." Joe told them "If he's hitting the Santini's, we could be looking at the beginning of a mob war."

Joe hung up and Barry and Bella shared a look before dashing to get into their suits.

"Well, this day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Dr. Wells asked sarcastically.

The Snart siblings were in the process of attacking the Santini Casino. Snart walked in, cool as a cucumber.

"You killed my brother!" A member of the crime family stormed up to the villain with a small squad behind him "You shouldn't have messed with my family."

"That's funny." Lisa Snart walked up behind the men "I was gonna say the same thing about ours."

One of the men cocked his gun but Lisa fired her golden gun at him first. It encased the man in solid gold, freezing him to his spot.

"All that glitters..." Lisa shook her head, smiling.

Snart froze a light fixture above the now panicking crowd. It fell into the stampede, landing on top of someone. Guns began to fire as tables were flipped to provide shelter.

Lisa slide behind a table "This is sick!" She gasped.

"Well, you wanted us to spend more time together." Snart snarked.

Barry flashed in and quickly got the crime family and the stragglers out. Bella flew in and sent a blast of fire at a shot of ice Snart had just fired. The two elements collided and the ice melted on impact.

"How many times are we gonna go through this, Snart?" Barry shouted.

"Until the best man wins." Snart stood up and prepared to fire at Barry.

Barry ran over and grabbed Lisa Snart, pulling her back in front of her brother, Barry pointed her gun under her chin.

"Drop the gun!" He shouted.

Snart put his hands up in mocking surrender "We both know you're not going to do anything to her. Oh, by the way, meet my baby sister. Lisa, Flash. Flash, Lisa. Cisco has been very, very busy. Unless you want me to mail small, frozen pieces of him back to his family, I'd take your hands off her." Snart threatened.

Barry shoved Lisa away "Let him go, Snart."

"I'll think about it." Snart smirked.

"Or, you know, you could just do as we say." Pheonix sneered.

"Ugh, you again?" Snart rolled his eyes "Why can't I freeze you?" He fired his gun at her and, once again, she was encased in ice.

Bella opened her eyes and quickly melted the ice "Aw, man, you got my suit wet!" But the Snarts were already gone.

The CCPD had arrived at the scene and Joe walked up to the very concerned Barry.

"Barr." He said "Witnesses reported seeing the Flash and Pheonix. They said you had Snart dead to rights but you let him go? Why?"

Barry shook his head "Cisco. Snart and his sister have him."

"Oh, man. Okay, get to STAR Labs." Joe ordered "I'll get there when I can."

"All right." Barry began to walk away.

Eddie came up behind him "Allen."

"Hey, Eddie, I-" But Eddie had punched Barry in the face with all his might.

"Stay away from Iris." Eddie warned.

"What the hell is going on here?" Joe asked, confused.

"Hey," Captain Singh jogged up to the three men "If you two have a beef, you take it outside."

"You know what the worst part is, Barry?" Eddie asked "I thought you and I were friends."

Barry sat in the Cortex, an ice pack on his face, with Dr. Wells and Bella. They were watching the security footage of Cisco last night.

"So there's Cisco getting into a car with Snart's sister." Dr. Wells mused "And the license plate is iced over."

Barry slammed his fist on the table, making Bella jump, and threw down the ice pack.

"Alright, Dr. Wells, you were right. I-I-I screwed with time and now time is screwing with me. Cold is back, he kidnapped Cisco, and Iris is-"

"Stop right there before you cause another disruption to the timeline." Dr. Wells, warned.

"Please, Dr. Wells. Please," Barry begged "I have to talk to someone."

Dr. Wells sighed "Go ahead."

"Wait!" Bella said sharply "Is this smart?"

"Probably not." Dr. Wells shook his head "But tell us anyway, Barry."

"In the previous version of today, Captain Singh is seriously injured, Joe and Bella are in danger, and Iris said she had feelings for me." Barry explained.

"And now Cisco's life is on the line, and Iris has no idea she confessed those feelings."

"But she still has them, right?" Barry asked, hope lacing his tone.

"The unconscious mind, Barry, it-it's a powerful thing. It sounds like it took this apparent disaster to jar those feelings loose and without a disaster, those feelings remain deeper down. Unaccessed."

"I don't understand." Barry shook his head "I thought that I was helping people by stopping Mardon."

"Yes, but this new ability of yours, Barry, is dangerous. You only travelled back in time one day. What if you travelled back decades? Centuries? Imagine the havoc you could wreak."

Barry shook his head again realizing "But I will have the opportunity to travel back in time in the near future."

"What?" Bella asked "Barry, what are you talking about?"

"To save Mom."

"That's not possible, Barry. You can't. If you do, then who knows what kind of disasters could happen." Bella breathed.

"You're saying I shouldn't?"

"We're saying how many more people could die if your mother lives?" Dr. Wells asked.

Caitlin hurried in "Did you guys find Cisco?"

"Not yet."

Bella had gone out to get some coffee for the group, who had been up all night looking for Cisco. Caitlin sat monitoring the satellites. Barry and Dr. Wells were trying to figure out where the Snarts and Rory might be hiding.

"There's nothing on the satellite thermography." Caitlin sighed.

"You were right. This is all my fault." Barry groaned.

"How is this your fault?" Caitlin asked.

"Brave heart, Barry." Dr. Wells tried to reassure the speedster "We'll get Cisco back."

"I'm back."

Everyone spun around to see Cisco standing in the entrance to the Cortex.

"Oh, my God. Are you okay?" Caitlin asked, rushing over and embracing the engineer "We were so worried."

"Hey, I got-Cisco!" Bella appeared and flew at Cisco, wrapping her arms around him and Caitlin "You're alive, thank God."

"What happened?" Barry asked.

Dr. Wells rolled towards the group "How did you escape?"

Caitlin wiggled herself free of Bella's crushing embrace and gently pulled the superhero off of Cisco so he could speak freely.

"I didn't." Cisco shook his head, tears filling his eyes.

"Snart just let you go? Why?" Barry questioned.

"He, um...he tortured my brother." Cisco's voice trembled "And he said he was gonna kill him if I didn't...if I didn't tell him..."

"Tell him what?" Caitlin pressed.

Cisco started to cry in earnest "Who the Flash and Pheonix really are. I, honestly, man, they...they could have killed me. But they were gonna kill my brother. I couldn't let him do that." Cisco sobbed.

Barry and Bella exchanged a quick look before approaching Cisco.

"Hey." Barry murmured.

"I'm sorry, Barry, Bella."

"No." Bella whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Wept the long haired man.

"We put you in that position." Barry said, his tone calming.

"It is not your fault, Cisco." Bella hugged her friend again "We're the ones who're sorry."

Cisco gave Bella a quick squeeze before backing up and turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Barry asked.

"I don't deserve to be here." Cisco shook his head "I won't be the one to put you in jeopardy. Not again. Never again."

He walked out the door. Barry looked back at Dr. Wells then towards Bella, only to realize she had vanished, following Cisco out of the Cortex.

"Cisco! Please!" Bella called "Come back."

"I can't, Bella. Please, let me go." Cisco paused, turned around, and hugged her again "I'm sorry."

Bella reentered the Cortex just behind Dr. Wells and Cisco. Dr. Wells had been trying to boost Cisco's confidence and it looked like his pep talk had worked.

"The casino wasn't the target." Barry told them.

"Then why did he do it?" Cisco asked.

"Casinos keep tons of cash on hand to cover their markers, not to mention the money that they make." Caitlin explained.

"But if they're under attack-" Barry started.

"The protocol is to relocate the money outside the casino." Bella finished, catching on.

"So that was Snart's plan all along." Dr. Wells said "To trigger the move."

"Okay, where is it now?" Cisco had clearly gotten his mojo back.

Snart and Rory were on motorcycles, Lisa was in the sidecar of her brother's. The truck transporting the money continued to roll forward, speeding down the lane as the criminal's were in hot pursuit. The men in the back of the truck threw open the door and began shooting at their pursuers.

The bad guys avoided the shots and Lisa powered up her gold gun, blasting one of the men's guns and encasing it in the shimmery metal. Rory pulled up closer to the moving truck and turned on his heat gun, he fired it and the tires caught fire instantly. This made the truck begin to swerve and shake.

Cold prepared to fire his own gun but Barry ran by, grabbing the criminal, making Lisa move from the sidecar to the actual motorcycle in an attempt to stop it from crashing, she failed and the bike crashed into Mick's making them both topple off.

Barry flashed Snart into the woods where Bella was waiting in her Pheonix getup.

Snart took off his helmet "Good to see you...Barry, Bella."

Barry took off his own mask and Bella followed suit "We have to talk." Barry shouted "I know Cisco told you who we are."

"Can't really blame the kid for giving you up. You or his brother? Come on! I put him in a tight spot. Same kind I got you two in right now." Snart pointed at the heroes "Can't really stop me now that I know who you two are."

"I could speed you to my own private prison where you'll never see the light of day." Barry threatened.

"You could, but then I won't be around to stop my own private uplink that'll broadcast your identities to the world. So, the million dollar question. What to do with me now, Barry and Bella Allen?"

"We won't let you keep stealing whatever you want whenever you feel like it." Barry scowled "It needs to end."

"Can't do that." Snart shook his head "It's what I do."

"Then find a new line of work." Barry suggested.

Snart shrugged "Don't want to."

"Why is that?"

"The same reason you keep running after guys like me. The adrenaline. The thrill of the chase. I love this game." Snart gestured around him "And I'm very good at it."

"Then go play it somewhere else." Barry tried "Leave Central City."

"Can't do that either. I love it here. This city is my home."

Barry scoffed "You've seen what we can do. You know that we can stop you. You wanna keep pushing your luck, go for it. But from here on out, no one else dies. If you're as good as you say you are, you don't have to kill anyone to get what you want."

Snart tilted his head to the side "That's true."

"And if you, or anyone in your rogues' gallery goes near any of my friends or family again, I don't care who you tell my identity to. I'm putting you away." Barry warned.

"I guess your secret's safe...Flash." Snart nodded "I don't know about Miss Allen though."

"Listen to me and listen good." Bella moved forward, her voice dangerous "You already know your heat and cold guns can't hurt me. If you try to kill or hurt Barry or I or anyone we care about I can promise that the entire vigilante force of Gotham City will rain down Hellfire on you. You won't have a chance to repent, you, your friend Mr. Rory, and quite possibly your sister will suffer. You won't die but you will be as close to death as you can get. There will be nowhere you can hide. Do you understand?"

Snart's eyes widened at the thought of Batman and his crew coming after him and Lisa and he nodded fearfully.

Bella turned to Barry and they put on their masks "Let's go, Flash." Pheonix said.

Barry nodded and flashed away, Bella blasted off into the air. They left Snart in the dust.

They arrived back at STAR Labs and Barry turned to Bella "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

 **Word count: 5281 words**  
 **Please don't forget to comment, vote, and add to your reading lists!**  
 **Love,**  
 **The Author**


End file.
